


i'll make it up to you

by moonema



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!liam, Alpha!zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Niall, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top!Harry, Top!Zayn, alpha!Harry, bottom!Louis, bottom!Niall, cross dressing, omega!Louis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonema/pseuds/moonema
Summary: 'cause honey it's been a hard yearit seemed like we're going nowhereyou're crying inside your bedroombaby I know it's not fair*'' Hazza ? '''' Babe ? ''Louis se retourna vers l'alpha.'' Embrasse-moi. ''Harry fit de gros yeux.'' Quoi- Mais- Et Liam- ''Louis resserra sa prise autour de son torse. Ses yeux étaient si bleus, et il avait l'air si fragile et en confiance...'' Embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît, montre-moi que tu es pas le même type de personne. Que tu peux prendre soin de moi. Que ce que je pensais au début était correct. ''Harry entre-ouvrit les lèvres. De quoi parlait-il ? Il n'y pensa pas plus. Il attendait de pouvoir embrasser Louis depuis si longtemps.





	i'll make it up to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Ceci est la première fanfic que je poste sur ao3, ou en ligne depuis beaucoup de mois. Je ne sais pas trop dans quoi je me suis engagée, mais j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez la lire tout autant, bien qu'elle aborde deux sujets très délicats.
> 
> Le titre est une des chansons de l'album 'Evolve' de Imagine Dragons, je trouvais que certaines lignes allaient parfaitement avec un des aspects de l'histoire. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter et donner des kudos, ça fait toujours plaisir. 
> 
> Bisous, Ema.

Louis resta silencieux comme il le pouvait alors que Fred s'enfonçait en lui sans se retenir. Il avait appris à supporter la douleur grâce à quelques techniques qui n'étaient pas très saines, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé. Fred grognait à chaque poussée, ressentant sûrement du plaisir car il était à l'intérieur de Louis, et il disait toujours que c'était le moment qu'il attendait le plus à chaque fois qu'il venait voir les Tomlinson. Louis se dit que ça devait être plutôt cool de ressentir du plaisir dans cet acte, mais il savait que ça n'allait jamais arriver avec Fred. Il n'était jamais dur pour lui, parce qu'il ne l'excitait pas du tout, et dans tous les cas, il était bien trop intoxiqué par l'alcool qu'il avait bu plus tôt pour remédier à ça dans tous les cas. Lorsqu'il avait bu, Louis ressentait moins les choses comme la douleur que lui infligeait son petit-ami, et il oubliait aussi quelques trucs sur sa situation pendant quelques instants. C'était superbe comme sentiment. Ne rien ressentir.

 

Quand Fred eut finit, il se retira de Louis et se laissa tomber à ses côtés sur le lit avant de s'endormir. Louis roula ses yeux. Il agissait toujours ainsi, et Louis détestait ça. Une fois sûr que l'alpha était bien endormi, Louis se redressa. Il se sentait mal, plein de transpiration et il avait l'impression d'encore sentir les mains baladeuses de Fred sur son corps. Il détestait ça, et à chaque fois, il abandonnait son lit pour aller se laver. L'oméga fit de son mieux pour rejoindre son dressing malgré son état à cause de l'alcool et de la douleur qu'il ressentait à peine dans son fessier. Il choisit de quoi s'habiller et se sentir moins vulnérable auprès de l'alpha et récupéra le téléphone portable qu'il cachait là à chaque fois avant que Fred n'arrive. Il ignorait comment il pourrait réagir s'il apprenait que Louis avait un téléphone portable et qu'il parlait à un autre alpha. Louis entra ensuite dans la salle de bain accolée à sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Il était enfin seul et pouvait se détendre.

 

Les Tomlinson étaient une famille riche et puissante en Angleterre, et malgré la haine que son père ressentait pour Louis, il était obligé de bien le traîter. Sa mère insistait aussi là-dessus. Louis avait toujours trouvé la relation de ses parents assez bizarres. Sa mère était oméga elle aussi, mais son père ne la détestait pas. Il s'imaginait que ce n'était pas tellement un lien d'amour, car il n'avait jamais vu son père éprouver de l'amour pour quelqu'un d'autre que ses filles. Il appréciait sûrement sa mère car elle avait réussi à lui donner quatre enfants alphas après tout. Il se dit aussi que son père avait sûrement utilisé ses capacités d'alpha pour que sa mère se soumette à lui et lui donne ce qu'il voulait. Cette pensée l’écœurait. Alors, Louis vivait bien, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il se détestait.

 

Louis se fit couler un bain et y plongea une bath bomb car il s'agissait d'un des seuls moyens pour se sentir un peu plus propre après tout ça. Il avait son rituel, et en général, ça allait un peu mieux après. Pendant que l'eau remplissait la baignoire, Louis brancha son iPod sur la base qui se trouvait sur une étagère et la pièce se remplit de musique. Maintenant, il savait que Fred n'allait rien entendre s'il se réveillait. Louis sortit une grande serviette d'un des placards et la plaça près de la baignoire avant de déverrouiller son téléphone. Il sourit en voyant qu'il avait des messages d'Harry.

 

quelle glace est la meilleure ? caramel ou fraise ?

 

lou ?

 

baaaaaabe ?

 

Louis sourit avant de taper rapidement une réponse. Il adorait quand Harry lui donnait des surnoms comme ça.

 

déslééé, frd est arrivé et j'i ps u le tems de voir tn mess

 

si t'achèt de la glac à la fraise, je t parle plus, caramel mv

 

L'oméga coupa ensuite l'eau lorsque celle-ci atteignait presque le rebord. La bath bomb s'était dissoute complètement et il retira ses vêtements rapidement. Il grimpa doucement dans la baignoire en faisant attention de ne pas glisser et souffla une fois submergé d'eau chaude et savonneuse. Son téléphone vibra sur le bord de la baignoire et Louis essuya ses mains dans la serviette avant de le prendre.

 

tqt

 

t'es bourré ?

 

Louis failli faire tomber le téléphone dans l'eau alors il le posa de côté et se promit d'y jeter un autre coup d’œil plus tard. Harry se souciait de lui, et ça l'aidait déjà à se sentir mieux. Après une dizaine de minutes, Louis commença à se savonner. Il passa son gel douche parfumé partout sur son corps, insistant là où le fantôme du touché de Fred résistait, et là où des bleus se formaient, autour de ses poignets, hanches et cou. Fred aimait beaucoup voir ses marques sur son corps, et Louis faisait son possible pour les cacher avec des vêtements larges et couvrants. Lorsque l'oméga se sentit beaucoup plus propre, il se leva, s'enroula dans sa serviette et sortit de la baignoire pour pouvoir la vider. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire pour répondre à Harry. Il ne se sentait plus aussi intoxiqué qu'avant et pouvait enfin écrire des messages plus cohérents. Il pouvait aussi sentir un peu plus à quel point son fessier lui faisait mal.

 

jv bien, juste fatigué, bonne nuit haz, à demain

 

Louis n'attendit pas de répondre, ne voulant pas expliquer à Harry tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant les dernières heures, et éteignit son téléphone. L'alpha pensait que Louis n'avait des problèmes qu'avec son père, et tout le monde le savait comme celui-ci se plaignait tout le temps de son fils publiquement, mais il ignorait tout de sa relation avec Fred. Il n'était pas prêt à le mettre au courant non plus, sachant pertinemment que le regard qu'Harry lui portait allait sûrement changer après ça. Louis coupa son iPod et cacha son téléphone dans un coin de la salle de bain où Fred ne penserait jamais à fouiner avant de retrouver sa chambre et de s'allonger dans son lit, le plus loin possible de l'alpha.

 

Il était épuisé, et un mal de tête familier commençait déjà à s'installer, alors il se positionna confortablement et ferma les yeux. S'il pensa à une paire de yeux émeraude et une voix délicieusement grave et lente avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, alors ça ne regardait que lui.

 

*

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Louis sortit de chez lui. Fred n'allait pas passer avant encore un jour ou deux, et il en avait assez de rester enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait aussi énormément envie de voir Harry en personne et savait où le trouver. L'alpha était un peu plus âgé que lui et avait fini ses études. Louis ignorait ce qu'il faisait pour vivre, mais il savait qu'il s'en sortait bien. Le bouclé ne lui en disait pas plus non plus et s'arrangeait toujours pour changer de sujet.

 

Louis était donc vêtu d'un pull bleu clair qui recouvrait parfaitement les ecchymoses qu'il portait depuis la dernière visite de Fred. S'il les voyait, Harry allait sûrement lui poser un tas de questions pour avoir les réponses voulues. Parfois, Louis s'imaginait lié à Harry au lieu de Fred, et il voyait à quel point il pouvait être heureux. Harry avait tous les bons côtés d'un alpha protecteur et aimant, par rapport à Fred qui abusait de lui pour son plaisir personnel. Pourtant, Louis n'y pensait pas souvent, car le retour dans le monde réel était assez douloureux.

 

'' Sweetheart ! '' le salua Harry en le voyant arriver.

 

Louis sourit aussitôt alors que le bouclé ouvrait ses bras en grand.

 

'' Tu m'as manqué, '' il murmura contre l'épaule de l'alpha.

 

Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras qu'il voulait ne jamais les quitter.

 

'' Toi aussi, Lou. Ca va ? ''

 

Ils se séparèrent enfin et Louis haussa les épaules en réponse.

 

'' Toujours la même chose. ''

 

Le sourire d'Harry était triste. Ils restèrent sur place pendant près d'une demi-heure à discuter des dernières nouvelles et gossips de la ville avant de bouger pour ne plus être si exposés aux regards des autres habitants de Doncaster.

 

'' Tu étais bourré la dernière fois ? '' demanda Harry en plein milieu de la conversation.

 

'' Oui. ''

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

'' On a joué à un jeu d'alcool avec Fred en regardant une série, et je ne tiens pas tellement l'alcool, '' mentit l'oméga.

 

Il n'avait absolument pas joué à un jeu d'alcool, et il buvait à ce rythme depuis quelques mois maintenant et avait développé une sorte de résistance contre les effets de l'alcool. Il devait à présent boire beaucoup plus pour ressentir le même effet qu'il pouvait ressentir avec un seul verre au début.

 

'' D'accord. ''

 

Louis sourit à Harry, espérant lui faire changer de sujet, et son sourire s’agrandit lorsque se fut le cas. Près de deux heures plus tard, Louis était totalement à l'aise. Il n'était plus aussi tendu qu'au début, et Harry et lui avaient discuté comme ils en avaient l'habitude, mêlant des blagues à du sarcasme.

 

'' Tu sais que je suis ton meilleur ami et que je tiens beaucoup à toi, pas vrai ? '' demanda Harry juste avant de laisser Louis s'en aller.

 

L'oméga acquiesça en souriant.

 

'' Alors, est-ce que tu peux me dire d'où viennent ces bleus ? ''

 

Harry frôla la peau ecchymosée du cou de Louis qui n'était plus caché par son pull et le brun recula brusquement en y portant sa propre main. Il avait totalement oublié tout ça. Ses yeux écarquillés se posèrent sur les traits inquiets du visage angélique d'Harry.

 

'' Est-ce que c'est ton père ? Est-ce qu'il te bat ? ''

 

Louis hocha la tête négativement en reculant encore. Sa respiration était saccadée car il voulait absolument oublier toute cette situation et être totalement normal auprès d'Harry. Mais il avait tout foutu en l'air.

 

'' Alors... '' Harry réfléchit, avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne passe dans ses yeux. '' C'est lui, pas vrai ? ''

 

'' Je dois y aller, '' murmura Louis faiblement.

 

Il savait que Harry n'allait pas le suivre, parce qu'il était trop respectueux pour lui laisser de l'espace lorsqu'il en avait besoin, et se mit à courir en direction de chez lui. Son téléphone vibra plusieurs fois dans sa poche et Louis l'éteignit sans même regarder la dizaine de messages qu'il avait reçu d'Harry. En arrivant dans sa chambre, Louis se laissa tomber dans son lit et essaya de ne penser à rien. Il n'allait pas pleurer, mais continuer ce qu'il faisait depuis le début. Ne rien ressentir.

 

*

 

Louis passa les jours suivants comme un fantôme. Il ne se levait de son lit que pour aller aux toilettes, et Charlotte et Félicité essayaient à tout prix de lui faire avaler quelque chose. L'oméga n'avait la tête à rien. Il voulait juste retourner en arrière pour faire plus attention et faire en sorte que Harry ne voit rien de ses bleus.

 

'' S'il te plaît Lou, '' murmura une de ses sœurs alors que le brun regardait par la fenêtre, loin d'elles.

 

Il détestait voir à quel point elles étaient inquiètes pour lui. Leur expression faciale ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle qu'il avait vue occuper les traits de Harry.

 

'' Lotts, laisse tomber, '' lui dit Félicité, '' on ne vas pas insister. Fred va bientôt arriver dans tous les cas, il saura quoi faire. ''

 

Louis vit Charlotte acquiescer du coin de l’œil. Les deux alphas se levèrent, laissant l'assiette de nourriture près du lit et quittèrent la pièce. Elles ignoraient tout de Fred, elles aussi. Louis regarda son téléphone une nouvelle fois, ainsi que les dizaines de messages qu'Harry lui avait laissés. Il s'excusait dans une grande partie d'entre eux, et dans l'autre, il disait que sa relation avec Fred n'était pas saine si elle avait tourné ainsi. _S'il savait._ Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été autrement. Toujours forcée, violente. Louis n'avait aucun choix, et Fred avait utilisé beaucoup de fois ses capacités d'alpha pour qu'il se soumette.

 

Louis se leva finalement et entra dans la salle de bain. Il ignorait quand l'alpha allait arriver, mais il voulait se reposer un peu avant son arrivée si possible. Il ne faisait rien de ses journées, et il était pourtant fatigué. Il plaça l'appareil à sa place habituelle, dans un des rangements en hauteur, sous une pile de serviettes blanches et douces. En rejoignant son lit, Louis se laissa tomber dessus et ferma aussitôt les yeux.

 

*

 

Louis se réveilla en sursaut. Fred se tenait devant lui, visiblement énervé, et tenait fermement sa cheville dans une main.

 

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? '' demanda Louis, encore endormi.

 

Fred haussa les sourcils, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

 

'' Ce qu'il y a ? '' il répéta en levant son autre main qui tenait le téléphone portable de Louis. '' Je ne t'avais pas dit de ne plus utiliser de téléphone il y a au moins... un an et demi ? Et qui est cet 'Harry' ? Qui a l'air de savoir quelques trucs sur notre relation ? ''

 

Plus Fred parlait, plus il s'énervait, et plus Louis se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

 

'' Tu n'as rien à dire ? ''

 

L'alpha relâcha sa prise sur Louis, qui se redressa rapidement avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même en position fœtale.

 

'' C'est ce que je pensais, '' murmura Fred avant de lancer l'appareil sur le lit. '' Je pense que tu as oublié certaines choses, Louis. Comme.. qui est la personne qui dicte les règles. ''

 

Fred leva les bras pour enlever son t-shirt facilement et grimpa à son tour sur le lit.

 

'' Non, Fred, '' paniqua Louis en réalisant ce qu'il se passait.

 

Il était complètement sobre, et l'autre était tellement en colère... Il ignorait comment cela allait se passer pour lui, mais il savait que Fred allait être encore plus brutal que d'habitude, et l'oméga allait _tout_ ressentir. Il était en larmes rapidement, alors que l'alpha lui enlevait son pull. Il sourit en voyant les marques qu'il lui avait laissées la dernière fois, tournant au jaune. Louis avait la respiration saccadée alors que Fred faisait glisser ses doigts sur la peau du plus jeune, ignorant à quel point il tremblait de peur. Il lui enleva ensuite son jean, et le boxer qu'il portait en-dessous. Louis se débattait pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise.

 

'' Stop, '' Fred dit brusquement avec sa voix d'alpha, et Louis se calma aussitôt malgré lui.

 

Il éclata en sanglots alors que l'alpha enlevait à son tour son jean. Louis se laissa faire, car Fred avait utilisé sa voix d'alpha, et il allait sûrement la réutiliser s'il se rebellait encore.

 

*

 

'' Hey, boo, '' chuchota sa mère en berçant Louis dans ses bras.

 

Louis ne s'entendait pas avec son père, mais sa mère et lui étaient tout de même assez proches. Johanna savait tout de la façon dont Fred traitait son fils, mais elle était bien incapable de l'aider. Lorsqu'elle savait que l'alpha s'en allait directement après, ou que Louis n'allait vraiment pas bien après une de ces visites, elle le rejoignait dans sa chambre pour essayer de le consoler. Louis et elle se disaient presque tout. Elle savait tout à propos d'Harry, et à quel point Louis aurait préféré devoir se lier à lui plutôt qu'à Fred.

 

'' Il n'est plus là, tu es en sécurité maintenant, '' elle chuchota de sa voix douce et Louis resserra son emprise sur son avant-bras.

 

L'oméga acquiesça dans les bras de sa mère.

 

'' Pourquoi était-il si énervé ? ''

 

Louis cligna des yeux pour chasser quelques larmes.

 

'' Harry a vu mes bleus, et il m'a envoyé une tonne de messages depuis, et Fred a tout découvert. ''

 

Johanna acquiesça, avant de glisser une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune.

 

'' Tout ira mieux, Lou... Je suis désolée... ''

 

Louis hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer par l'odeur familière et rassurante de sa mère.

 

*

 

Louis craignit le pire lorsqu'il se réveilla et que sa mère n'était plus là. En général, elle attendait toujours qu'il se réveille le matin pour quitter sa chambre. Il se redressa doucement dans son lit, grimaçant à cause de la douleur et essaya d'écouter les bruits de la maison. Son père aurait très bien pu avoir besoin de sa compagne, et elle n'aurait sûrement pas voulu le réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit. L'oméga fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de Johanna, quelque part au rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait l'air de parler au téléphone avec quelqu'un. C'était peut-être ça qui l'avait poussée à quitter la pièce.

 

Louis se leva, et alla prendre quelques vêtements avant de glisser dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide mais assez efficace pour qu'il n'ait plus l'impression de ressentir Fred contre lui. Il s'essuya ensuite rapidement et enfila ses vêtements sans regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Il savait qu'il avait sûrement plus de bleus que d'habitude. Il rejoignit sa chambre, où sa mère l'attendait, installée sur le lit. Elle semblait stressée, et elle ne l'était presque jamais.

 

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? '' s'inquiéta Louis en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

 

Sa mère lui redonna son téléphone, que l'oméga glissa dans sa poche.

 

'' Je fais ça pour ton bien, boo. J'en ai assez de te voir souffrir comme ça. Tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde et je suis désolée que ce ne soit pas le cas dans cette famille. ''

 

Louis haussa un sourcil. Johanna continua :

 

'' Rassemble tes affaires rapidement. Il faut que tu sois parti avant l'aube, pour que ton père ne puisse pas t'arrêter. ''

 

'' Quoi ? '' s'étrangla Louis, les larmes aux yeux. '' Tu essaies de te débarrasser de moi ? C'est papa qui t'as dit de faire ça ? ''

 

Sa mère hocha vivement la tête avant de tirer Louis contre elle dans une étreinte.

 

'' Non, surtout pas. Je veux juste que tu aies une meilleure vie, et c'est ta seule chance. Je ne te laisserai pas pourrir plus longtemps avec Fred. Je ne te laisserai pas vivre ce que j'ai vécu pendant des années. ''

 

Louis essuya rapidement ses larmes lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit pour découvrir un appel entrant de la part d'Harry.

 

'' Fais vite ton sac, boo, je m'occupe de ça, '' elle murmura en prenant le téléphone de Louis et en décrochant.

 

Louis la regarda quitter la chambre avant de se lever pour rassembler ses affaires. Il attrapa un des grands sacs noirs en haut de son dressing et y fourra des vêtements choisis aléatoirement. Une fois ses vêtements prêts, Louis ressortit de son dressing et failli lâcher son sac en entrant dans sa chambre. Harry était debout, près de la porte.

 

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? '' il demanda en laissant son sac tomber au sol.

 

Harry releva la tête vers lui.

 

'' Ta mère a répondu à un de mes appels... Elle m'a expliqué brièvement ce qu'elle savait, et m'a demandé de t'aider à quitter Donny. ''

 

Louis acquiesça rapidement.

 

'' Tu es pas obligé- ''

 

'' Lou, '' l'interrompit l'alpha gentiment en s'approchant de lui. '' Je vais pas te laisser ici alors que je peux t'aider. J'en ai assez de te voir triste, et essayer de me cacher des choses... ''

 

Louis regarda ses pieds.

 

'' Je peux pas tout te dire. Si je fais ça, tu vas me voir autrement et je veux pas que tu changes ta façon d'agir autour de moi. ''

 

Harry souffla. Louis entra dans sa salle de bain et commença à récupérer les affaires dont il aurait le plus besoin. Il savait que Harry l'observait faire, mais continuait de regrouper sa brosse à dent, un tube de dentifrice, un peigne pour ses cheveux, ses lunettes, son shampoing et son gel douche.

 

'' Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, '' dit Harry, assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

 

Louis se tourna vers lui, sa trousse de toilette en main.

 

'' J'aurais pas dû te demander ça comme ça... J'aurais du attendre que tu m'en parles de toi-même. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement pour que tu aies soudainement à quitter Doncaster, mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux toujours compter sur moi, et que je vais t'aider à quitter cet endroit. ''

 

L'oméga acquiesça avant de retourner dans sa chambre, où il glissa sa trousse dans son sac. Il attrapa ensuite une veste assez chaude car les nuits étaient encore fraîches, et Harry arriva à ses côtés.

 

'' Je porte ton sac, '' prévint-il et Louis hocha la tête.

 

Johanna attendait à l'extérieur de la chambre.

 

'' Je dirai aux filles que tu es parti en vacances ou quelque chose, le temps que tout se calme ici. Ton père sera sûrement en colère à cause de cette histoire avec Fred, et je t'enverrai un message pour te dire quand venir si tu veux repasser pour voir les filles. ''

 

Elle les accompagna jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et étreignit son fils une dernière fois.

 

'' Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, boo, mais on sait tout les deux que c'est la meilleure solution. Je veux simplement ton bonheur et tu ne l'avais ni dans cette relation, ni dans cette famille. ''

 

Louis souffla dans les bras de sa mère, '' Tu vas me manquer aussi, et les filles aussi. Je vous aime toutes. ''

 

'' Prends soin de mon fils, Styles. ''

 

Johanna le lâcha enfin, et Louis se tourna vers Harry, qui était prêt près de la porte. Il l'ouvrit, et Louis le suivit à l'extérieur avec un signe de main destiné à sa mère. Harry ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture et y déposa les affaires de Louis avant de lui ouvrir la portière. Lorsque l'alpha prit place derrière le volant, Louis retirait sa veste et s'attachait. Il observa la porte d'entrée de la demeure des Tomlinson se refermer dans le rétroviseur.

 

'' On va où, alors ? ''

 

'' Londres, '' répondit Harry en mettant le contact, puis sa ceinture de sécurité. '' Je partage un appartement avec des amis là-bas, alors on sera tranquille. ''

 

Louis acquiesça. Harry démarra enfin et s'engagea dans la rue, avant de rouler jusqu'à la limite de la ville. Louis observa les lampadaires défiler par sa fenêtre avant de se tourner vers l'alpha.

 

'' Si je te dis tout, tu dois promettre de ne pas changer. ''

 

Harry se tourna vers lui quelques secondes avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

 

'' D'accord, '' il murmura patiemment.

 

Louis inspira un coup, baissa les yeux vers ses genoux et la veste qu'il y tenait entre ses mains, et déclara :

 

'' Ce n'est pas la première fois que Fred me frappe. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais agi autrement. Il a toujours joué l'alpha autoritaire, à utiliser sa voix pour que je l'écoute et me soumette, et l'a utilisée pour d'autres... fins... ''

 

Harry grogna à ses côtés, mais Louis ne s'arrêta pas.

 

'' Il m'a toujours forcé à coucher avec lui, et j'ai trouvé des moyens pour que ça passe plus vite. ''

 

'' L'alcool, '' Harry grogna à nouveau et Louis acquiesça.

 

'' Exact. ''

 

Il inspira une autre fois avant de continuer son récit :

 

'' Aujourd'hui, Fred est venu, et je dormais parce que j'étais fatigué. Il ne voulait pas que j'ai un téléphone au début de notre relation, mais je l'ai caché, surtout après qu'on ait commencé à parler toi et moi. Donc il est arrivé, quand je dormais, et il a trouvé mon téléphone, et il a vu tes messages, et il s'est énervé. ''

 

Louis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilée en repensant à la douleur qu'il avait ressentie.

 

'' Je n'avais pas bu, donc j'ai tout senti, et il était plus brutal que d'habitude. Et je pense qu'à partir de ce moment-là, ma mère a décidé de mettre ce plan au point avec toi. ''

 

'' Je suis désolé, '' murmura Harry une énième fois.

 

'' Arrête. Je suis plutôt heureux que ce soit arrivé. Au moins, je ne suis plus à ses côtés. ''

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

'' Réveille-moi quand on est arrivés ? '' demanda Louis en se repositionnant dans son siège de façon à être un peu plus allongé, tourné vers l'alpha.

 

'' Bien sûr, sweetheart. ''

 

*

 

Louis sourit en se réveillant. L'odeur d'Harry le submergeait et il sourit un peu plus en comprenant qu'il se trouvait dans ses bras. L'alpha montait des escaliers, la bretelle du sac de Louis balancée sur son épaule.

 

'' Je peux marcher, tu sais ? '' Louis déclara d'une voix endormie.

 

'' Tu peux te rendormir. On est bientôt arrivés. ''

 

Louis fourra sa tête dans le cou de l'alpha, là où son odeur était plus présente et soupira de plaisir. Harry monta encore quelques marches avant de s'arrêter et de sonner à la porte face à lui. Louis referma les yeux, alors que du bruit se faisait entendre.

 

'' J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais arriver, '' dit un homme, mais Louis garda les yeux fermés, encore fatigué.

 

'' T'inquiète pas. On va aller dormir par contre, et on discutera des choses à discuter plus tard, '' répondit Harry avant d'entrer dans l'appartement.

 

L'alpha marcha et Louis essaya de comprendre les différentes odeurs qu'il percevait, entre autres, celles de plusieurs alphas et d'un oméga. Harry arriva finalement dans une pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui avec son pied. Il déposa Louis doucement sur le lit avant de déposer son sac sur le sol.

 

'' Il est quelle heure ? '' demanda Louis alors que le bouclé l'aidait à retirer sa veste et ses chaussures.

 

'' Presque huit heures. Rendors-toi, tu as eu une nuit difficile. ''

 

Louis ne broncha pas. L'alpha l'aida à se glisser sous la couette. Les yeux fermés, Louis attendit qu'Harry grimpe lui aussi. Certes, ce qu'il avait vécu avec Fred était traumatisant, mais il savait que tout était différent avec Harry. Le bouclé le rendait heureux et il se sentait protégé avec lui. Alors, quand Harry restait loin de lui dans le lit, probablement à cause de ce que l'oméga avait avoué plus tôt, ça ne lui faisait pas trop plaisir.

 

'' Rapproche-toi, Haz. ''

 

Il entendit son corps bouger contre les draps. Finalement, il se plaça derrière lui, sans pour autant le toucher.

 

'' Je savais que t'allais agir comme ça, '' grogna Louis en attrapant les mains d'Harry.

 

Il se colla à son torse, et tira sur ses bras avant de les entourer autour de sa taille.

 

'' Désolé, '' murmura Harry d'une voix basse.

 

'' Continue simplement d'agir comme tu l'as toujours fait, '' Louis expliqua en se tournant un peu pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur le biceps de l'alpha. '' Dors maintenant, tu as conduit toute la nuit. ''

 

Entouré physiquement d'Harry et de son odeur, Louis oublia les dernières vingt-quatre heures et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

 

 

 

 

Harry se réveilla en remarquant que Louis n'était plus allongé à ses côtés. Sa place était toujours tiède, signe qu'il s'était levé pas trop récemment. L'alpha déverrouilla son téléphone pour voir l'heure et grogna en remarquant qu'il était plus de midi. Il se redressa, s'étirant et grognant en sentant ses os craquer en se replaçant normalement. Le sac de Louis, posé dans un coin de la pièce, était ouvert et les vêtements et affaires qui le remplissaient étaient dérangées. Harry sourit doucement avant de se lever complètement.

 

Des voix résonnaient au salon, et Harry rejoignit la pièce.

 

'' C'est super ici, tu verras ! '' s'exclama Niall et Harry devina qu'il parlait à Louis.

 

'' J'en suis sûr, '' répondit l'oméga de sa voix légère.

 

L'estomac d'Harry se tordit en repensant à ce qu'il avait vécu. Son père le détestait à cause de son deuxième genre, et l'alpha avec qui il était depuis plus d'un an, abusait de lui, le frappait, le _violait_. Et pendant tout ce temps où Harry et Louis parlaient, l'alpha savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne cherchait pas plus loin. Il savait que Louis allait lui dire un jour ou l'autre, mais s'il avait imaginé l'ampleur de la situation, il l'aurait forcé à parler plus tôt pour le sauver de tout ça, même si Louis allait sûrement le détester ensuite.

 

'' Haz ! '' s'exclama joyeusement Louis lorsque le bouclé entra dans la pièce.

 

Harry sourit affectueusement.

 

'' Sweetheart, tu as bien dormi ? ''

 

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à ses côtés, forçant Niall à se décaller. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le dos, la tête sur les genoux de l'oméga brun, et les pieds sur les genoux de l'oméga faussement blond.

 

'' Vire-moi tes pieds de là, '' gronda Niall en tapant dans les chevilles d'Harry.

 

L'alpha grogna doucement, pas assez fort pour effrayer Niall, mais juste assez pour montrer son mécontentement. Son grognement se transforma presque en un ronronnement de chat lorsque Louis commença à jouer avec ses cheveux.

 

'' Laisse Hazza tranquille, Nialler. ''

 

Harry sourit à Louis avant de se tourner vers l'irlandais.

 

'' Les autres ne sont pas là ? ''

 

Niall hocha la tête négativement avant de répondre :

 

'' Business. ''

 

Harry acquiesça.

 

'' Vous avez mangé ? '' il demanda ensuite, et aux hochements de tête négatifs, il se releva à contre-cœur. '' J'vais cuisiner alors. ''

 

Louis le fixa, les sourcils levés.

 

'' Je peux cuisiner, s'il le faut, '' il expliqua.

 

Harry lui sourit doucement, '' Tout va bien. On s'en fout des stéréotypes ici. ''

 

Louis acquiesça aussitôt, un sourire brillant aux lèvres. Il se tourna ensuite vers Niall, qui commença à lui expliquer qu'il avait failli mettre le feu au complex entier en essayant de cuisiner pour Zayn, son compagnon, et depuis, tous les autres habitants de l'appartement lui avaient interdit d'approcher des plaques de cuisson et four. L'alpha sortit de quoi préparer un déjeuner basique pour trois. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres en entendant les deux omégas discuter et se chamailler au salon. Harry préférait entendre Louis heureux plutôt que triste.

 

'' Comment ça tu connais pas How I Met Your Mother ?! '' s'exclamait Niall et Harry l'imaginait facilement tirer cette tête qu'il avait dès qu'il était contrarié par quelque chose.

 

'' J'en ai entendu parler ! '' se défendait Louis, en riant presque, sûrement à cause de l'exagération du blond. '' J'ai simplement jamais regardé. ''

 

Harry secoua la tête, ses boucles frottant ses joues. Il finit la préparation de son omelette avant de la verser dans la poêle déjà huilée et chaude sur la plaque vitro-céramique. Pendant que le mélange cuisait, l'alpha décida de préparer une salade et de toaster du pain. L'appartement baignait dans les rires des deux omégas, qui étaient sûrement pris d'un fou rire, et Harry se sentait bien. Il voulait que tous les moments de sa vie soient comme ça. Mais c'était impossible, il le savait. Il devait lui aussi s'occuper de quelques affaires maintenant qu'il était de retour à Londres, et rien n'allait être aussi joyeux que la vie qu'il avait à l'appartement, entouré de Louis, Liam, Niall et Zayn.

 

Lorsque le repas fût prêt, Harry dressa trois assiettes avant de les emmener au salon, où Louis et Niall regardaient le premier épisode de leur série. Niall, étant un grand fan, chuchotait presque les répliques des acteurs de son côté, frappant le bras de l'autre oméga à chaque moment qu'il trouvait drôle. Louis le frappait gentiment en retour, le sourire aux lèvres. Harry resta à leurs côtés, les entendant rire, et se chamailler tout en regardant la télé, jusqu'à ce que les deux autres alphas de l'appartement ne rentrent.

 

'' Hey, '' salua simplement Harry tout en se tournant vers eux.

 

Il fit de gros yeux aussitôt en voyant leur état. Zayn avait la pommette droite rougie, signe qu'elle avait été frappée, et la lèvre inférieure ouverte. De son côté, Liam tenait sa main droite contre son torse, les phalanges égratignées et commençant à gonfler. Il se retourna alors vers Louis, assit à sa gauche, qui commençait à se tourner à son tour. Harry avait directement compris que quelque chose s'était mal passé durant leur 'business', mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Louis avoir des doutes sur leur activité professionnelle commune.

 

'' Babe ! '' s'exclama Niall en se levant du canapé pour sauter dans les bras de Zayn. '' Tu vas bien ? ''

 

Harry le regarda se tourner vers Liam.

 

'' Vous vous êtes encore battus, c'est ça ? L'un l'autre ? A propos de quoi cette fois ? ''

 

Niall avait les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches entre les deux alphas. Harry relâcha un soupir minuscule. Ils avaient beaucoup de chance d'avoir Niall auprès d'eux. L'oméga était toujours doué pour trouver des excuses et distractions à tout, et grâce à celle-ci, Louis n'allait pas se poser tant de questions.

 

'' Euh... Je m'en rappelle même plus, '' bafouilla Zayn en tirant le blond contre lui.

 

Il planta son visage contre ses cheveux et lâcha un petit grognement de satisfaction.

 

'' On a fait la paix, si tu veux tout savoir. Et une promesse du petit-doigt de plus recommencer, '' continua Liam. '' Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. ''

 

Niall sourit doucement.

 

'' Vous avez déjà rencontré Louis ? J'ignore lequel d'entre vous leur a ouvert la porte ce matin. Bref, le pauvre n'avait jamais regardé How I Met Your Mother ! ''

 

Louis gloussa à gauche d'Harry, et l'alpha reporta son attention sur lui alors que Zayn et Liam se présentaient et lui souhaitaient la bienvenue. Les yeux bleus de l'oméga brillaient et son sourire faisait ressortir ses pommettes déjà exceptionnelles. Harry pouvait le regarder pendant des heures. Les deux autres alphas et Niall quittèrent ensuite le salon pour que l'oméga puisse les soigner tranquillement, et Harry et Louis se retournèrent vers la télé.

 

'' Ca leur arrive souvent ? '' l'oméga demanda à Harry avant de se rapprocher un peu.

 

'' Assez. Ils sont les boss d'une entreprise, et ils rencontrent assez de désaccords, et quand ils n'arrivent pas à tout régler avec des mots... ''

 

'' Oh, '' souffla Louis en s'appuyant légèrement contre l'alpha. '' Zayn et Niall sont liés, c'est ça ? ''

 

Harry acquiesça, acceptant le poids de Louis contre lui avec un bras autour de sa taille, arrivant au niveau de son estomac, par dessus son t-shirt. Ils regardaient encore distraitement la télé tout en discutant.

 

'' Oui. Ils étaient ensemble pendant deux ans, avant que Niall n'ait ses premières chaleurs et puisse être lié. Ils l'ont fait tout de suite. Ca remonte à quelques mois. ''

 

Louis hocha la tête contre l'épaule d'Harry et gigota un peu avant d'être confortablement installé, sa main par dessus celle d'Harry. L'alpha se retint de grogner, totalement satisfait par leur proximité et la façon dont Louis semblait à l'aise à ses côtés malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il déposa un léger baiser contre les cheveux châtains de l'oméga, appréciant son odeur naturelle qui l'attirait et l'apaisait tant.

 

*

 

Harry porta Louis jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait lorsque ce dernier s'endormit sur le canapé alors qu'ils regardaient tous la télé au salon. Il lui enleva son gilet, le laissant donc en t-shirt et se demanda s'il devait lui retirer son jean par la même occasion. Ignorant comment l'oméga allait réagir face à cela, il le laissa et entreprit de le recouvrir correctement avec la couette. Une fois sûr qu'il était bien installé, il quitta la chambre. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler avec Liam et Zayn sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée, et maintenant était le moment rêvé.

 

Niall était aussi endormi, dans les bras de Zayn, lorsque Harry reprit place sur le sofa.

 

'' Alors ? '' demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, ignorant si Louis allait les entendre s'il s'était réveillé.

 

'' Affaire Akoulov, '' expliqua Liam sur le même ton. '' Il n'a pas vraiment voulu accepter notre deal, alors il a lâché ses hommes. Vraiment débile qu'il ne soit entouré que de bêtas, et d'aucun alpha. On les a tous eus, même si on s'est pris quelques coups. On a réussi à lui faire signer les papiers au final, puis on est repartis. ''

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

'' Et toi ? '' demanda Zayn. '' Ton affaire à Donny ? ''

 

'' Impeccable, '' répondit seulement Harry avant de se lever.

 

Il leur souhaita bonne nuit avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Louis était encore profondément endormi. Harry en profita pour aller se doucher et mettre de quoi dormir confortablement avant de rejoindre l'oméga sous la couette. Comme Louis lui avait dit avant de se rendormir le matin-même, Harry agit comme il voulait vraiment agir. Il s'installa sur le dos, et presque aussitôt, Louis se retourna pour venir se coller contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de son torse et plaça sa tête sur la jointure de son épaule et de son muscle pectoral et inhala profondément. Harry sourit, passant délicatement une main dans ses cheveux. L'oméga gémit de plaisir et l'alpha se fit fureur pour se stopper là. Les sons qui sortaient de la bouche de Louis étaient si beaux et mélodieux, et il savait que n'importe lequel allait maintenant prendre place dans chacun de ses rêves érotiques.

 

*

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry dû s'occuper de sa première affaire. Louis avait essayé de le convaincre de rester à l'appartement ou de sortir à nouveau le long de la Tamise, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait, utilisant ses superbes yeux bleus, mais l'alpha résista. Ils s'étaient vraiment amusés lors de leur sortie, mais Harry avait des choses à faire, bien qu'il voulait à tout prix rester auprès de Louis et lui montrer comment un vrai alpha se comportait auprès d'un oméga qui lui plaisait, et plein d'autres choses de la sorte.

 

C'était avec un peu de mal qu'Harry quitta l'appartement en compagnie de Zayn.

 

'' C'est si dur que ça ? '' rigola l'alpha basané une fois installés dans la voiture.

 

Harry grogna simplement en réponse.

 

'' Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire, Z. Un jour ou l'autre, ce sera impossible de lui résister. ''

 

'' Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de lui faire la cour ? ''

 

Harry démarra la voiture et quitta le parking privé du complex où se trouvait leur appartement. Il s'engagea sur la route principale en direction du siège social de leur entreprise.

 

'' Il ressort tout juste d'une relation abusive, il n'a pas vraiment connu autre chose. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se sente obligé d'accepter tout ça, et de finir lié rapidement. Je veux qu'il profite un peu avant de se poser complètement. Qu'il voit ce que c'est. ''

 

Zayn acquiesça de sa place sur le siège passager.

 

'' C'est compréhensible. Mais n'attends pas trop longtemps. Ca se voit qu'il n'attend que ça. Et j'ai peur qu'il ne se lasse de t'attendre. ''

 

Harry humma positivement avant de changer de sujet, tout comme il changeait de vitesse :

 

'' Quelle est notre affaire, encore ? ''

 

Zayn sourit en ouvrant la boîte à gants. Il en sortit un dossier marron avec un nom écrit au marqueur.

 

'' Natoli. ''

 

'' Bien, occupons-nous de ça rapidement, j'ai envie d'acheter des trucs pour Lou. ''

 

*

 

'' Tu penses que ça lui plairait ? '' demanda Harry en montrant un énième sous-vêtement à Zayn.

 

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

 

'' Comme les cinq autres que tu m'as déjà montrés et que tu as maintenant en main. Mais t'es sûr d'avoir la bonne taille ? Parce qu'avec les fesses qu'il a... ''

'' Eh, parle pas de son fessier comme ça. Il est magique, '' le gronda gentiment le bouclé en vérifiant la taille.

 

'' J'ai jamais dit qu'il ne l'était pas. ''

 

Zayn fouilla le rayon à la recherche de quelque chose pour Niall. Si le blond apprenait que Louis avait eu des cadeaux et qu'il n'avait rien reçu de son alpha, il allait sûrement péter un câble.

 

'' Honnêtement, comment tu fais pour te retenir de le mordre ou quoi que ce soit ? ''

 

Harry leva les yeux vers le basané.

 

'' J'en ai envie, c'est l'oméga de mes rêves, mais il a un passé assez douloureux et traumatisant, et j'ai pas envie qu'il l'associe à moi. ''

 

Zayn, comme Niall et Liam, ignorait ce que Louis avait vraiment vécu avant d'arriver à Londres avec Harry. Il savait simplement que son père le détestait, et que ça c'était passé comme ça toute sa vie car il était un oméga. Ils ignoraient tout à propos de la relation abusive avec Fred, et les nombreux viols que Louis avait éprouvés. Harry était fasciné par la façon dont l'oméga vivait, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il voulait lui faire voir ce qu'était une véritable relation de couple, pas seulement sexuellement, mais aussi avec tous les autres trucs témoins de l'affection entre deux partenaires.

 

Lors d'une de leur conversations tardives, quand l'oméga formait des phrases qui étaient un bon nombre de fois syntaxiquement incorrectes dû à la fatigue, il avait confié à Harry qu'il voulait enfin embrasser la personne qu'il était réellement. Il n'avait jamais pu faire ça à Doncaster, car son père, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, exerçait son contrôle de plein de façons sur lui, comme avec la relation avec Fred. Harry lui avait alors demandé des détails, et, les joues rouges et les yeux baissés, Louis avait listé une liste de choses qui lui faisaient envie et qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire. Parmi elles se trouvait les vêtements féminins. Harry avait fait son maximum pour ne pas bander rien qu'en imaginant Louis porter une jupe, un crop top, et des dessous en dentelle. Il s'était alors promis d'en acheter pour l'oméga, bien que ça n'aide pas tellement son cas.

 

'' Oh ! '' s'exclama Zayn, tirant Harry hors de ses pensées. '' Niall adorerait ça, non ? ''

 

Il se tourna vers l'alpha, avec un ensemble de culotte en dentelle, porte jarretelles et bas assortis.

 

'' Bon sang, j'ai besoin de ça pour Louis, '' bafouilla Harry en s'approchant de lui.

 

*

 

En entrant à l'appartement, la première chose qu'Harry perçu fut l'odeur sucrée et enivrante de Louis. Il resserra sa prise sur le sachet cadeau qu'il tenait à bout de bras tout en rejoignant leur chambre. Niall et Liam étaient installés au salon, regardant une émission culinaire.

 

'' Lou ? '' demanda Harry en toquant contre la porte fermée.

 

Il ne manquait plus que l'alpha n'entre sans demander dans la pièce pour voir Louis dans une position qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Il entendit du bruit derrière la porte et attendit patiemment, un sourire aux lèvres, que Louis lui permette d'entrer.

 

'' Hey, '' il le salua en entrant lorsque ce fut bon.

 

Il tendit le sachet devant lui, vers Louis qui était assit sagement sur le lit. L'oméga avait l'air de s'être réveillé d'une sieste, les yeux à moitié ouverts et les traits du visage détendus.

 

'' Cadeau. ''

 

Le brun prit le sachet tout en fixant Harry.

 

'' T'avais pas besoin de faire ça, '' murmura-t-il avant d'ouvrir le paquet.

 

Ses yeux s’agrandirent en voyant son contenu alors que ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Il mordit sa lèvre en sortant les sous-vêtements. Harry n'avait pas ajouté le set, qu'il avait gardé caché dans sa voiture, au cas où.

 

'' M-merci, '' bégaya Louis en examinant la dentelle des culottes.

 

'' Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie. ''

 

Louis leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Harry n'y voyait que de la douceur. Lorsque l'oméga ouvrit ses bras, Harry ne fit rien pour s'empêcher de se faufiler dans l'étreinte, basculant Louis sur son dos. Il sentit les bras de l'oméga entourer son dos et il prit une grande bouffée d'air.

 

'' Mhm, tu sens comme moi. ''

 

Il se recula un peu pour voir le visage rougit de Louis.

 

'' Je, uh, dormais avec ton t-shirt. ''

 

Harry grogna de satisfaction avant de tirer à nouveau Louis contre son torse. Comment allait-il résister plus longtemps si Louis agissait comme ça ?

 

 

 

 

Louis se rappela que Harry avait quelque chose à régler en ville lorsqu'il ne le trouva pas à ses côtés au réveil. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux semaines depuis son départ de Doncaster, et l'oméga se sentait parfaitement à l'aise auprès des trois alphas et de Niall. Lorsque Harry partait régler quelques affaires à l'entreprise, Liam était souvent à la maison. Louis et lui s'entendaient bien. Liam était très prévenant envers lui, toujours à l'écoute. Son comportement lui rappelait un peu celui de Harry.

 

'' Debout, marmotte, '' Liam salua en toquant contre la porte entre-ouverte de la chambre.

 

L'alpha portait un plateau avec un petit-déjeuner dessus. Louis lui sourit alors que Liam déposait le plateau doucement sur la couverture aux côtés de Louis, à la place d'Harry.

 

'' Bien dormi ? '' demanda Liam alors que Louis commençait à manger.

 

'' Tranquille. Et toi ? ''

 

'' Ca allait aussi. ''

 

Les deux retombèrent dans un silence confortable.

 

'' Uh... Est-ce que je peux, uh, te demander... quelque chose ? '' bafouilla Liam et Louis haussa les sourcils pour l'encourager à parler comme il buvait son thé. '' D'accord. Alors, uh. ''

 

Louis déposa la tasse sur le plateau, ne voulant pas presser Liam. Il le laissa prendre son temps.

 

'' On est assez proches, en ce moment, et je me sens bien avec toi aussi, et je me demandais si, uh, t'es vraiment pas obligé d'accepter, mais... ''

 

Liam inhala un grand coup avant de finir :

 

'' Je me demandais si tu acceptais que je te fasse la cour. ''

 

Louis l'observa silencieusement en réfléchissant. Faire la cour... C'est-à-dire, se lier à un moment futur éventuel. Est-ce qu'il était prêt à faire ça ? Est-ce qu'il voulait faire ça avec Harry ? Est-ce que ça allait mieux se passer qu'avec Fred s'il acceptait ?

 

L'oméga n'avait jamais eu le choix. Son seul prétendant avait été Fred, que son père avait choisi pour lui. Et maintenant que Louis était libre de faire son choix... Il ignorait quoi choisir. Il était déçu de voir que ce n'était pas Harry qui lui demandait, mais vu leur relation amicale, il ignorait si ça allait se passer un jour ou l'autre. Peut-être qu'Harry ne le voyait que comme un ami ? Louis avait déjà compris que les cadeaux qu'il lui achetait n'était que pour le consoler ou parce que l'alpha avait de la pitié pour lui. Pauvre Louis, qui avait été abusé et violenté tout au long de sa première relation amoureuse !

 

Louis avala sa salive avant d'hocher la tête :

 

'' Je veux bien. ''

 

Liam explosa de joie soudainement avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'oméga.

 

*

 

Louis attendit avec impatience le retour d'Harry ce soir-là. Il avait hâte de lui dévoiler la nouvelle. Lorsqu'il l'avait dit à Niall, celui-ci avait simplement haussé les sourcils sous l'étonnement avant de crier de joie. Louis était à présent installé sur le canapé. Zayn et Harry étaient restés tard aux bureaux à cause de leur dernière affaire, et il était près de onze heures du soir lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. L'oméga se leva presque aussitôt, prêt à saluer Harry, mais il ne le vit qu'en coup de vent. Pas un mot échangé. Inquiet, il se tourna vers Zayn, qui le regardait tristement de l'entrée où il retirait sa veste et ses chaussures.

 

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? '' demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

 

Il se sentait coupable, mais ignorait pourquoi.

 

'' Il a eu une mauvaise journée. Tout ira mieux demain. ''

 

Louis acquiesça avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de rejoindre la chambre d'Harry.

 

'' Hazza ? '' appela-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

 

Il trouva directement l'alpha allongé dans le lit, sous la couverture, et dos à lui. Louis se mordit la lèvre avant de faire le tour du lit pour rejoindre son côté. Il retira son t-shirt et glissa dans un de ceux du bouclé qu'il portait pour dormir, et fit glisser son jogging par terre. Enfin, il grimpa dans le lit et sous les couvertures. Il observa le dos d'Harry pendant de nombreuses minutes avant de se retourner et de fermer les yeux.

 

*

 

Zayn avait tort. Rien ne changea le lendemain. Harry ne lui adressait pas la parole, bien qu'il ne le fit avec personne d'autre. Il semblait être dans sa bulle. A l'heure du coucher, ce fût une autre histoire.

 

Harry était encore une fois couché sur le flanc et le dos tourné vers Louis. L'oméga venait de retirer son t-shirt et s'apprêtait à enfiler celui d'Harry, lorsque sa voix grave brisa le silence.

 

'' Je pense que tu ne devrais plus porter mes vêtements. ''

 

Louis resta statique quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que l'alpha venait de dire. Il haussa les épaules et enfila le vêtement dans tous les cas.

 

'' Es-tu sourd ? '' grogna Harry en se tournant vers lui.

 

L'oméga avait déjà retiré son jogging et s'apprêtait à se coucher à son tour mais il stoppa tous mouvements.

 

'' J'ai toujours porté ton t-shirt pour dormir. Ca n'a jamais dérangé personne. ''

 

Harry se redressa dans le lit avant de s'approcher de l'oméga, qui se tenait debout à côté de sa table de nuit.

 

'' Peut-être que l'alpha qui te fait la cour est dérangé par ça. ''

 

L'alpha se leva complètement afin d'être collé à Louis.

 

'' Harry, que'est-ce que tu fais ? '' demanda le châtain, les yeux écarquillés alors que les mains de l'alpha attrapèrent l'ourlet du vêtement.

 

Ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau et Louis se força à ne pas penser aux frissons qu'ils lui causaient. Harry commença à lever le t-shirt.

 

'' Arrête, Harry, stop. ''

 

Le bouclé ne s'arrêta pas et Louis éclata soudainement en sanglots lorsque le vêtement ne se trouvait plus sur lui. Il portait un des sous-vêtements que Harry lui avait achetés, et il se sentait si vulnérable. Tout cela lui rappelait trop ce qu'il avait vécu avec Fred. La voix dure, la colère palpable, et le fait qu'il ne s'arrête pas malgré ce que demandait Louis. Harry recula enfin, laissant de l'espace à Louis pour qu'il se laisse tomber au sol et se recroqueville sur lui-même, d'énormes sanglots secouant son corps.

 

'' Je vais dormir sur le canapé. ''

 

Louis l'observa quitter la pièce, le t-shirt blanc en main, à travers ses larmes. Quelques secondes plus tard, Niall était à ses côtés, le tirant dans ses bras avec un de ses propres pulls pour qu'il l'enfile.

 

'' Je savais que ça allait arriver, '' murmura-t-il en berçant Louis après cela.

 

Il fallu une dizaine de minutes à Niall avant de finalement réussir à tirer Louis jusqu'à son lit.

 

'' Il-il a raison, '' bafouilla l'oméga en refusant de glisser sous la couette. '' C'est sa chambre, pas la mienne, et on doit pas être aussi proches maintenant que Liam me fait la cour. ''

 

Niall déposa un baiser contre sa tempe.

 

'' Tu veux dormir avec Zee et moi ce soir ? On trouvera quelque chose d'autre demain. ''

 

Louis acquiesça faiblement dans ses bras, et l'oméga l'aida ensuite à rejoindre la chambre du couple. Zayn se déplaça sur le côté alors que Niall aidait Louis à glisser sous la couette, entre eux deux. Louis ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir alors que Niall caressait ses cheveux, comme lui disait de faire son instinct d'oméga. Il savait comment réconforter Louis, et bientôt, le plus jeune se calma et sombra dans un sommeil qui ne lui apportait aucun réconfort.

 

*

 

Louis ne quitta pas le lit de Zayn et Niall le lendemain. L'autre oméga resta à ses côtés, tandis que Zayn et Harry allèrent s'occuper d'une autre affaire assez tôt dans la matinée, et Liam leur apporta de quoi manger. Louis et Niall passèrent leur temps collés ensemble à regarder How I Met Your Mother sur l'écran de la chambre, restant silencieux la plupart du temps. Niall ne prévenait même pas Louis lorsqu'un passage drôle allait arriver, et Louis n'avait même pas la foi de sourire.

 

Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu Harry pour de bon. Il avait deviné qu'il s'agissait de l'accord avec Liam qui l'avait fait fuir. Jusqu'ici, Harry était une constante depuis plus d'un an. Et il avait simplement décidé de tout lâcher comme ça.

 

'' Tu crois que j'ai fait le bon choix ? '' demanda Louis une fois que Liam fut hors de la pièce après leur avoir apporté de quoi dîner.

 

Niall but une gorgée d'eau.

 

'' Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu ne peux pas rester seul indéfiniment. Harry savait forcément que tu allais finir par accepter que quelqu'un te fasse la cour. ''

 

Louis hocha la tête. Même si l'explication de Niall avait du sens, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que ce qu'il avait fait était normal. Il ne désirait même pas Liam autant qu'Harry. Il avait simplement accepté sa proposition car il savait que rien d'autre n'allait se passer entre le bouclé et lui.

 

'' J'espère qu'il va comprendre ça. ''

 

*

 

La semaine qui suivit fût la même. Louis se résigna à se lever pendant la journée, même s'il finissait dans le lit de Zayn et Niall la nuit, car Harry avait repris le sien, et il ne se sentait pas prêt à partager celui de Liam. Celui-ci flirtait légèrement avec lui à présent. Il était un peu plus direct dans ses attentions, mais Louis n'arrivait pas à retourner la chose. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à voir Liam comme son futur compagnon. Alors, il trouvait des excuses bidons, comme celle de Fred, et que malgré tout, c'était encore assez frais dans sa mémoire et il voulait tout faire doucement. Bien sûr, Liam accepta sans broncher.

 

Durant cette semaine, Louis atteint le point où il ne voyait même plus Harry. Il savait qu'il rentrait à l'appartement car son odeur flottait encore autour de lui, mais il faisait ça si discrètement que Louis ne s'en rendait jamais compte.

 

*

 

Toute cette histoire rendit Louis de plus en plus mal. Il avait perdu l'appétit et ses heures de sommeil n'étaient en rien réparatrices. Il avait beau se coucher tôt et se lever tard, il demeurait fatigué. D'énormes cernes avaient commencé à s'installer sous ses yeux, et il perdait du poids chaque jour. Liam ne disait rien, et Louis s'imagina qu'il pensait que la perte d'un meilleur ami comme Harry devait être très dure. Or, perdre Harry, la personne qui l'avait emmené loin de Doncaster, loin de Fred et de son père et de sa vie merdique, et cele qui lui donnait le sourire dans ses moments les plus durs, ça, ça faisait vraiment mal.

 

Louis se traîna jusqu'au canapé vers le milieu de la journée. Tout le monde était absent. Niall et Zayn étaient allés visiter un peu de famille, Liam était aux bureaux, et Harry quelque part dans Londres. Louis ignorait où. Il s'installa devant la télé et zappa les chaînes pendant quelques minutes avant de se contenter d'une émission de cuisine. Il s'était toujours moqué de Niall et Harry lorsqu'ils en regardaient, mais là maintenant, ça lui apportait un peu de réconfort. Harry n'avait pas cuisiné pour lui depuis des jours, et ça lui manquait.

 

Harry lui manquait tout simplement.

 

'' Oh. ''

 

Louis sursauta et se tourna vers l'entrée de l'appartement. Harry se tenait là, dans toute sa splendeur, ses boucles chocolat entourant son visage d'ange.

 

'' Salut, '' Louis réussit à articuler.

 

Il regarda Harry retirer ses chaussures et sa veste dans l'entrée avant de marcher un peu plus loin dans l'appartement. Il avait l'air gêné. Louis se retourna vers la télé malgré son instinct qui lui criait de commencer une discussion. Juste pour entendre sa voix et voir son sourire et le faire rire. Il essaya de rester calme lorsqu'il vit du coin de l’œil Harry s'approcher du canapé. Il s'installa, à une certaine distance de l'oméga, mais pas assez loin pour que son odeur ne l'atteigne pas. Louis resserra ses poings contre sa cuisse sous son plaid en le sentant. Ca lui avait tellement manqué. C'était totalement différent de l'odeur qui restait autour de l'appartement. C'était plus... _frais_.

 

'' Les autres rentrent vers quelle heure ? '' demanda Harry.

 

'' Pas avant quelques heures encore, '' répondit Louis d'une petite voix.

 

Il se sentait blessé que l'alpha veuille tellement que les autres soient là. Comme s'il n'arrivait pas à supporter Louis lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

 

'' Sinon... Comment ça se passe depuis quelques jours ? ''

 

Louis se tourna vers Harry.

 

'' Ca va. ''

 

Harry acquiesça. Louis se dit que jamais dans leur relation, un silence ou une conversation n'avait été si éprouvante et gênante.

 

'' Et avec Li ? ''

 

Louis inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

 

'' Doucement mais sûrement. ''

 

'' C'est-à-dire ? ''

 

Louis crut déceler une pointe du Harry qu'il connaissait déjà. Celui qui était curieux, mais qui savait quand s'arrêter.

 

'' Il flirte, j'essaie de faire la même chose. ''

 

'' Vous vous êtes toujours pas embrassés ? ''

 

Louis hocha la tête négativement en regardant la télé.

 

'' Comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire, vous vous entendez bien, et vous allez probablement finir par vous lier si ça marche bien. ''

 

Louis avala sa salive. Est-ce qu'il devait tout lui dire ?

 

'' La dernière personne que j'ai embrassée... Enfin qui m'a embrassé est Fred. ''

 

Harry grogna doucement à l'entente de ce nom.

 

'' En plus, '' Louis continua.

 

Il n'allait pas garder ça pour lui plus longtemps. Pour une fois, il allait suivre son instinct.

 

'' Je ne suis pas tellement attiré par Liam. ''

 

Harry haussa un sourcil.

 

'' Quoi ? Mais c'est l'alpha parfait ! ''

 

Louis se retint de rire.

 

'' Il n'est pas vraiment l'alpha que je désire en premier lieu. ''

 

Le salon redevint silencieux, et le resta jusqu'au retour de Zayn et Niall, plus tard dans la journée.

 

*

 

Louis ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il se passa lorsqu'il fut réveillé par des gémissements étranges et l'odeur de Niall plus forte et sucrée autour de lui.

 

'' Louis, '' lui dit Zayn, les sourcils froncés. '' Il faut que tu sortes d'ici. ''

 

Louis se redressa entre l'alpha et l'oméga avant de jeter un coup d’œil au blond.

 

'' Est-ce qu'il a... ''

 

Zayn acquiesça avant de l'aider à se lever du lit.

 

'' C'était pas prévu, je suis désolé. On t'aurait prévenu, '' lui expliqua-t-il en l'aidant à regrouper ses affaires.

 

'' Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. ''

 

Zayn l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la chambre alors que Niall commençait à l'appeler. Il avait l'air si désireux et perdu sans son alpha, Louis en eut des frissons.

 

'' Liam n'est pas là pour toute la semaine en plus. ''

 

'' Je me débrouillerai. Occupe-toi de lui, '' sourit Louis avant de tourner le dos.

 

Il entendit la porte se refermer dans son dos, puis les appels de Niall se firent silencieux et Louis déguerpit au salon le plus vite possible.

 

*

 

Louis n'avait jamais expérimenté des chaleurs lui-même, et n'en avaient jamais entendues. Et il ignorait comment se sentir face à ça. D'un côté, il savait que Zayn s'occupait bien de Niall, et il désirait absolument vivre la même chose, mais de l'autre c'était absolument terrifiant. La personne dans la chambre ne semblait pas être Niall. Elle n'avait rien de lui, à part son apparence. C'était comme si une autre personne, totalement dénuée de sens, ne cherchant qu'à s'accoupler avec son compagnon, et à vouloir porter des enfants se trouvait à sa place. Louis ne voulait pas vraiment vivre ça. Il détestait encore son deuxième genre, bien qu'il ait appris à s'accepter un peu plus grâce à Niall et Harry, et les chaleurs étaient une période strictement liée à son statut d'oméga.

 

Il était à présent assis sur le canapé, la télévision au volume presque maximal, et il se répétait de ne se concentrer que sur l'écran, alors qu'il entendait _tout_ de ce que le couple faisait. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de bulle, lui-même, recroquevillé en position fœtale. Il voulait à tout prix que sa mère soit là, pour l'aider à penser à autre chose, ou pour simplement le rassurer en lui disant que c'était simplement normal, et que les chaleurs et ruts étaient des périodes naturelles ou le deuxième genre devenait plus dominant que le premier. Et elle répéterait ça sans cesse. Tout est normal. C'est naturel, totalement normal, boo, tout ira bien.

 

Mais elle n'était pas là. Et il n'y avait personne d'autre pour l'aider.

 

 

 

 

Harry reçut un message de Zayn en plein milieu de la journée.

 

Niall a ses chaleurs. Louis est tout seul, et du peu que j'ai vu, il a pas l'air d'aller super bien. Tu peux t'occuper de lui ?

 

L'alpha avait immédiatement accepté, et il montait à présent les escaliers menant à l'appartement. Même de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée, il reconnut l'odeur des chaleurs de Niall, et il les entendait, ainsi que le son de la télé. Il fronça les sourcils en entrant.

 

'' Lou ? ''

 

Il enleva rapidement ses chaussures et son manteau avant d'avancer plus loin. Il trouva aussitôt Louis, sur le canapé. Il le rejoignit, et alarmé par son manque de réaction, s'accroupit devant lui. L'oméga avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran de la télé, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, et il tremblait. Harry n'avait jamais vu ça. La situation la plus commune lorsqu'un oméga se trouvait auprès d'un autre oméga en chaleur, était de l'excitation. Mais là, Louis semblait totalement en transe. Doucement, Harry attrapa les poignets de Louis. L'oméga sursauta brusquement avant de croiser le regard de l'alpha.

 

'' Tout va bien. ''

 

Louis avait les yeux humides, et Harry ignorait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'il repensait aux chaleurs qu'il avait du passer auprès de Fred ?

 

'' On va aller dans une chambre, d'accord ? Tu vas te calmer, et si tu en as envie, tu pourras tout me dire, d'accord ? ''

 

Louis acquiesça doucement et laissa Harry lui prendre la main. L'alpha agissait avec beaucoup d'attention. Son instinct d'alpha lui criait de protéger Louis, et de savoir pourquoi il était dans cet état, quoi qu'il arrive. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Louis s'installa sur le lit. Ses tremblements avaient beaucoup diminués, et il semblait un peu plus présent que sur le canapé. Harry alluma sa télé et mis une chaîne musicale pour combler le silence, qui n'était pas trop silencieux.

 

'' C'est bon ? '' il demanda en s'installant en face de l'oméga.

 

Louis murmura une réponse positive d'une voix basse. Harry l'observa encore. Ca se voyait qu'il avait perdu du poids, ses vêtements étaient trop larges alors qu'il les remplissait juste comme il le fallait à son arrivée à Londres. Il avait aussi ses énormes cernes sous les yeux et le teint blanc au lieu de sa couleur de miel habituelle.

 

'' Tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ? ''

 

Louis ne répondit pas.

 

'' Lou ? ''

 

Harry s'approcha un peu, de sorte qu'il puisse tenir sa main.

 

'' Babe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ''

 

Louis ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, ans pour autant dire quelque chose.

 

'' J'ai eu peur. Enfin, '' commença l'oméga. '' Je savais pas comment c'était, et j'ai ressenti trop de choses juste en étant là. ''

 

Harry tourna la tête sur le côté.

 

'' Comment ça tu ne savais pas comment c'était ? ''

 

Louis devait déjà avoir ses chaleurs puisqu'il couchait, enfin, était forcé à coucher avec Fred. Un oméga sait très bien à quel point c'est douloureux d'avoir un rapport sexuel avant les premières chaleurs. Mais peut-être...

 

'' Lou, parle-moi, dis-moi que ce que je pense est faux. ''

 

Louis, qui avait la tête baissée, renifla avant de croiser le regard d'Harry.

 

'' J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, à chaque fois, '' il pleura. '' Il m'écoutait un peu au début, puis il a dit qu'il en avait assez. ''

 

'' Lou, '' Harry murmura, se sentant malade à cette pensée.

 

Louis était encore âgé de seize ans lorsque tout ceci avait du se passer, en prenant en compte tout ce que l'oméga avait dit sur leur relation à Harry.

 

'' Ca faisait tellement mal, j'ai cru que j'allais faire un malaise, j'étais à deux doigts. Et plus je le suppliais d'arrêter, plus il continuait, plus fort, et profondément, et... ''

 

Louis renifla en rebaissant la tête.

 

'' Et personne n'en avait quelque chose à faire. J'avais beau crier, et gigoter et me débattre... Il utilisait sa voix les premières fois pour que je me laisse bien faire, pour que je ne sois rien d'autre qu'un corps. Et je le détestais tellement, à chaque fois qu'il me forçait à être soumis, et à chaque fois qu'il entrait un peu plus profondément. J'étais seul, j'me sentais si- ''

 

Louis finit par éclater en sanglots. Harry, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur rempli de haine pour Fred, se jeta sur l'oméga pour le serrer contre lui. Il tenta de le calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais ce qu'il était capable de faire n'égalait en rien les capacités de Niall. Il se contenta alors de passer sa main dans son dos et de le garder serré contre lui. Il fallut près d'une heure pour que le plus jeune se calme. Il était à présent calme et câlin, totalement docile dans les bras de l'alpha.

 

'' Est-ce que tu veux dormir, sweetheart ? ''

 

Louis hocha la tête doucement dans son cou. Harry savait qu'il reniflait son odeur, car elle avait pour habitude de le calmer, et il n'allait rien refuser à l'oméga après cette découverte.

 

'' Je veux ton t-shirt, '' Louis bafouilla contre sa peau.

 

'' Pas de problème. Il faut juste qu'on se sépare, d'accord ? ''

 

Les mains sur les hanches de Louis, Harry le replaça sur le matelas avant de l'aider à enlever le t-shirt qu'il portait déjà. Une fois cela fait, Harry ne tarda pas à retirer le t-shirt qu'il portait au moment-même avant d'aider Louis à l'enfiler.

 

'' Tu veux enlever ton jog ? ''

 

Louis acquiesça simplement en s'allongeant sur le dos. Harry fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes avant de l'aider à se coucher sous l'épaisse couverture.

 

'' Reste avec moi. ''

 

Harry acquiesça avant d'enlever son jean. Il glissa aux côtés de l'oméga qu'il serra dans ses bras.

 

'' Je ne vais nulle part maintenant. ''

 

Louis acquiesça. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

 

'' Hazza ? ''

 

'' Babe ? ''

 

Louis se retourna vers l'alpha.

 

'' Embrasse-moi. ''

 

Harry fit de gros yeux.

 

'' Quoi- Mais- Et Liam- ''

 

Louis resserra sa prise autour de son torse. Ses yeux étaient si bleus, et il avait l'air si fragile et en confiance...

 

'' Embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît, montre-moi que tu es pas le même type de personne. Que tu peux prendre soin de moi. Que ce que je pensais au début était correct. ''

 

Harry entre-ouvrit les lèvres. De quoi parlait-il ? Il n'y pensa pas plus. Il attendait de pouvoir embrasser Louis depuis si longtemps.

 

'' Tu es sûr ? '' il s'assura en glissant une main contre la joue de l'oméga.

 

'' S'il te plaît, '' demanda à nouveau Louis en se collant un peu plus à Harry.

 

Harry caressa la pommette de Louis doucement, admirant ses traits détendus et la confiance qu'il arrivait à y trouver. Les mains de Louis étaient à plat contre le biceps et le haut des abdominaux du bouclé, et il avait ses yeux fermés, la respiration un peu irrégulière. Harry profita du moment. Est-ce qu'il allait encore avoir un moment comme celui-ci avec l'oméga dans le futur ? La musique de la télé résonnait en fond, et l'alpha pouvait clairement entendre Zayn et Niall dans l'autre chambre, qui se reposaient un peu, sans pour autant se lâcher.

 

'' Je ne te traîterai jamais comme Fred l'a fait. Tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde, et je ferai tout pour que ce soit le cas. ''

 

Louis ouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans le regard vert émeraude d'Harry. Harry le serra un peu plus contre lui, une main toujours sur sa joue et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Leurs visages étaient proches, et l'alpha pouvait sentir leur haleine se mélanger et frôler sa peau. Louis ferma à nouveau les yeux alors qu'Harry s'inclinait pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il resta statique. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Louis, et ce simple contact pouvait très bien être beaucoup trop d'un coup. Louis se tendit sous ses mains quelques secondes avant de fondre contre Harry en exhalant par le nez. Harry prit ça comme un feu vert. Il se recula légèrement avant de tourner pour se placer au-dessus de Louis.

 

L'alpha replongea sur les lèvres de l'oméga, les mouvant cette fois-ci, faisant attention à chaque mouvement de l'être en-dessous de lui. Il se trouvait entre ses jambes, leurs bassins collés bien qu'il essayait de ne pas y penser, et ses mains glissaient le long des côtes de Louis, jusqu'à sa hanche avant de remonter. Le plus jeune gémit légèrement, et Harry avala le bruit en ouvrant leurs lèvres. L'alpha profitait de ce moment comme il n'avait jamais profité d'un autre. Il sentit les mains de Louis remonter dans son dos, jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque et ses cheveux, qu'il serra en une poignée. Harry haleta contre les lèvres de l'oméga avant de se reculer pour reprendre de l'air.

 

Louis avait les joues rouges, les yeux ouverts et les pupilles un peu dilatées. Harry trouva la vue exceptionnelle.

 

'' Ca va ? '' il demanda en déposant des baisers sur les joues du jeune homme.

 

'' Mhm, '' lui répondit simplement Louis avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

 

Harry se laissa aller un peu plus, appréciant la façon dont Louis et lui étaient intimes, et à quel point ils allaient ensemble comme deux pièces de puzzle. Louis expirait par le nez, et Harry avalait chacun de ses gémissements. Et il gémissait beaucoup, alors qu'ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser. Harry voulait absolument savoir les bruits que l'oméga allait produire s'ils passaient à l'étape supérieure. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il rêvait de lui faire, et auxquelles il avait pensé des centaines de fois lorsqu'ils étaient séparés, et même bien avant.

 

'' Je préfère t'embrasser toi, '' murmura Louis.

 

'' Mhm ? ''

 

Harry balaya les quelques cheveux qui retombaient sur le front du châtain avant de lui sourire.

 

'' C'est pas forcé. Tu fais réellement attention à moi. ''

 

Harry embrassa le bout de son nez, puis ses lèvres chastement, avant d'incliner sa tête pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son cou. Il y déposa de petits baisers, certains mouillés, inspirant profondément l'odeur sucrée de Louis, alors que le plus petit se laissait totalement faire. Harry repensa à Fred lorsqu'il s'occupait du cou de l'oméga, qui avait dû utiliser ses capacités d'alpha pour qu'il se soumette. Louis était totalement docile dans ses bras, ne se débattant pas, et lâchant des bruits qui allaient rester à coup sûr dans sa mémoire.

 

'' Je tiens à toi, '' expliqua brièvement Harry contre la peau humide de Louis.

 

Il y déposa à nouveau ses lèvres, mais cette fois, lui fit un suçon.

 

'' Harry... ''

 

'' Tu es magnifique, Lou. ''

 

Louis ouvrit les yeux. Une fine couche de transpiration commençait à se former sur son front et sa lèvre supérieure. Harry sourit à nouveau avant de déposer une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de l'oméga. Il se décala ensuite sur le côté, et Louis suivit le mouvement, de façon à être allongé contre son torse.

 

'' Merci. ''

 

Harry huma en réponse. Il jouait avec les cheveux du plus jeune distraitement, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

 

'' Tu vas mieux ? '' il demanda enfin après plusieurs minutes.

 

Il n'eut aucune réponse ni réaction de la part de l'oméga, et en se penchant un peu pour voir son visage, il vit qu'il s'était endormi. Harry tendit alors le bras pour éteindre la lumière, mais laissa la télé allumée, qui camouflait un peu les bruits de l'autre chambre. Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry s'endormit à son tour.

 

 

 

 

Liam appela quelques jours plus tard pour prévenir tout le monde qu'il risquait de passer plus de temps là où il était. L'affaire dont il s'occupait était un peu plus compliquée que prévue, et il ignorait quand il serait de retour. Ca ne gênait en rien Louis, car il pouvait passer du temps auprès d'Harry tranquillement, sans se préoccuper plus que ça de l'autre alpha qui lui faisait la cour. Zayn et Niall avaient été surpris de les voir à nouveau ensemble lorsque les chaleurs du blond furent finies et qu'ils étaient enfin capables de sortir de la chambre pour une longue période de temps. Ils n'avaient rien dit, mais quelques jours plus tard, ils semblaient plus apaisés par rapport à cette relation. Louis ignorait pourquoi, mais ça lui allait. Il voulait enfin vivre comme il le voulait, et jusqu'au bout.

 

L'oméga était installé devant la télé, à regarder How I Met Your Mother avec Niall, tranquillement, lorsque Zayn et Harry rentrèrent. Ils étaient allés faire quelques courses, et Louis voulait absolument passer du temps avec le bouclé. Après les avoir aidés à ranger le contenu des sacs, Harry et Louis s'isolèrent dans la chambre de l'alpha. Ils dormaient à nouveau ensemble, et Louis allait beaucoup mieux. Il n'était plus fatigué, et arrivait même à manger.

 

'' Comment était ta journée ? '' demanda Louis, allongé sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, alors qu'Harry se changeait.

 

'' Normale. On s'est occupés de cette affaire, tout s'est bien passé. Et toi ? ''

Harry grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Louis ouvrit ses bras pour qu'il se colle à lui, et une fois bien positionnés, l'oméga répondit :

 

'' Longue. Tu m'as manqué. ''

 

Harry déposa un baiser au centre de son torse. C'était une autre chose qu'ils faisaient à présent. Ils s'embrassaient de manière assez aléatoire. Dès qu'il se croisait, s'ils n'atteignaient pas les lèvres de l'autre, ils se contentaient d'embrasser l'épaule, le biceps, le dos, la main, ou n'importe quel autre endroit du genre de l'autre. Louis se sentait parfaitement à l'aise maintenant.

 

'' Tu m'as manqué aussi. ''

 

Louis passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'alpha, qui se relaxait dans ses bras.

 

'' Dès que Liam rentre, '' annonça l'oméga, '' je lui dirai que je ne veux pas me lier avec lui. ''

 

Harry acquiesça.

 

'' Qui est l'autre alpha que tu désires, en fait ? ''

 

Louis leva ses yeux au ciel.

 

'' C'est pas assez évident ? '' il murmura alors qu'Harry le regardait.

 

Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et il approcha son visage de celui de l'oméga. Il frotta leurs nez ensemble avant de sceller leurs lèvres chastement.

 

'' Si tu en as envie, tu n'es pas obligé, je pourrais t'aider pendant tes premières chaleurs. ''

 

Louis rougit aussitôt mais acquiesça.

 

'' Je verrai comment ça se passe, Haz. C'est une période où on est assez vulnérables, et tu sais que je déteste mon deuxième genre, alors cette période sera assez difficile pour moi. ''

 

Harry acquiesça.

 

'' Je veux t'aider à t'accepter, babe. ''

 

'' Et tu le fais déjà. Avant de partir de Donny, je me détestais réellement. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Je commence à m'accepter, mais ça prend un peu de temps. ''

 

Harry embrassa son front ensuite, et ils abandonnèrent le sujet.

 

*

 

Louis sentit en se réveillant que quelque chose était bizarre. Il avait l'air d'être un peu moins concentré que d'habitude, et que ses sens étaient plus vifs. L'odeur d'Harry qui l'entourait était plus épaisse et il se sentait bien. Il se leva tout de même, prit une douche et rejoignit la cuisine pour manger. Liam était toujours absent, et Zayn et Harry travaillaient. Niall regardait la télé au salon, mais il se tourna brusquement lorsque le brun entra dans la pièce.

 

'' Oi, Lou, '' il l'interpella.

 

'' Quoi ? ''

 

Louis se prit quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine alors que le blond le rejoignait. Il s'arrêta une fois assez proche de lui, et lui renifla l'épaule.

 

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ''

 

'' Comment tu te sens ? '' demanda Niall en ignorant sa dernière question.

 

'' Un peu bizarre, '' répondit honnêtement Louis, '' mais ça va. Pourquoi ? ''

 

Niall lui offrit un énorme sourire en agrippant son avant-bras.

 

'' Mon fils est enfin un homme ! '' s'exclama l'oméga en secouant son bras.

 

Louis essaya de l'arrêter tout en gardant le contenu de l'assiette en place.

 

'' Niall, stop ! ''

 

Le blond lui offrit un autre sourire.

 

'' Tu vas avoir tes chaleurs, Lou ! ''

 

Louis arrêta de bouger. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur familière de Niall, qui lui rappelait un peu celle de sa mère, et celle de la nourriture dans son assiette.

 

'' Oh. ''

 

'' Ton odeur m'indique que tu as encore un peu de temps avant que ça ne s'enclenche vraiment, donc tu peux te poser. On peut se mettre d'accord sur quelques trucs si tu veux, tu peux aussi me poser des questions. Tu veux que je mette quelqu'un au courant ? ''

 

Louis fronça les sourcils alors que Niall l'asseyait sur une chaise de la cuisine.

 

'' Je t'apporterai de quoi manger et boire, comme je suis le seul à peu près immune à ton odeur. Tu veux qu'Harry t'aide ? ''

 

Louis commença à manger.

 

'' Il y a pas une histoire du premier jour beaucoup plus intense que les autres ? Comme si c'était le pic ? ''

 

Niall acquiesça.

 

'' D'accord. Alors, je veux que personne ne me voit pendant cette première journée. Surtout pas Harry. Toi ça ira, mais je veux pas qu'il me voit aussi vulnérable. Une fois cette journée passée, j'accepte qu'il m'aide. ''

 

Le blond hocha la tête.

 

'' Et en terme de nourriture, j'ai vraiment envie de manger du sucré, si c'est possible. ''

 

'' Tout est possible pour mon fils qui a ses premières chaleurs, '' sourit Niall et Louis le frappa gentiment en retenant son propre sourire.

 

*

 

Louis avait décidé de rester dans la chambre d'Harry. Son corps le réclamait, et comme son odeur l'entourait lorsqu'il était là, il pensa que ça allait l'aider à passer la première journée. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt du bouclé, et pouvait sentir la chaleur monter en lui. Elle prenait peu à peu place dans son esprit, et il devenait de moins en moins lucide. Juste avant de vraiment perdre le contrôle de son corps et de ses pensées, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer.

 

 

 

 

Harry dut se faire fureur pour écouter les mots de Niall à partir du moment où il entra dans l'appartement.

 

'' Il veut que personne ne le voit pendant les premières vingt-quatre heures, '' expliqua le blond.

 

'' Le pic ? '' demanda Zayn, qui se contenait beaucoup mieux que le bouclé.

 

Après tout, il était lié à Niall, et l'odeur de Louis pendant ses chaleurs ne l'attirait pas autant qu'elle attirait Harry, qui avait été très proche de l'oméga durant la dernière semaine et qui n'était toujours pas lié.

 

'' Il m'a dit qu'une fois le pic passé, il acceptait que tu ailles l'aider, '' Niall prévint Harry et celui-ci arrêta de respirer pour assimiler l'information.

 

Louis ne voulait pas être trop vulnérable, mais il acceptait tout de même son aide une fois qu'il serait plus lucide. Harry devait juste rester calme les premières heures.

 

'' Il est enfermé dans ta chambre, parce qu'il y a ton odeur et tout ça. ''

 

Harry acquiesça. Il inspira profondément, l'odeur sucrée de Louis remplissant ses poumons, et enleva enfin sa veste et ses chaussures.

 

'' Comment tu t'en sors, toi ? '' demanda enfin l'alpha à l'oméga.

 

'' Ca va, je ressors tout juste des miennes alors je ne suis pas tellement excité par tout ça, étrangement. Je m'inquiète un peu pour lui, par contre. J'ignore comment il s'en sort vraiment. ''

 

Harry marcha jusqu'au canapé, et Niall s'installa à ses côtés, Zayn s'étant éclipsé pour se doucher.

 

'' Il pourra être sous suppressants après ça, comme toi ? Pour ne pas les avoir tous les mois ? ''

 

'' Oui, mais tu sais autant que moi que ce n'est pas si fiable non plus, ces cachets. Je devais encore avoir trois semaines avant d'avoir les miennes. ''

 

'' Je sais, mais ce sera déjà mieux que rien. ''

 

'' Tu essaieras de ne pas le lier non plus, pas de morsure. Et je lui ai fait prendre un autre cachet avant qu'il ne monte pour qu'il ne puisse pas tomber enceinte. ''

 

Harry acquiesça avant d'étreindre Niall contre lui.

 

'' Merci pour tout ça, tu seras un formidable père un jour. ''

 

'' En parlant de ça, '' sourit Niall. '' J'ai une sorte d'instinct. Je pense que ça y est. ''

 

Harry fit de gros yeux.

 

'' Non ! Mais c'est génial ! ''

 

Niall sourit beaucoup plus.

 

'' Zayn le sait ? ''

 

'' Je lui en ai parlé hier soir. ''

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

'' Je me disais aussi qu'il était très joyeux aujourd'hui. ''

 

*

 

Après que Niall ait visité Louis pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et lui apporter un nouveau stock de nourriture sucrée et d'eau, Harry s'assit par terre près de la porte de la chambre. Il arrivait à se contenir maintenant qu'il s'était habitué à l'odeur et aux sons que produisait Louis. Il était plus qu'heureux d'attendre que le pic passe pour ensuite pouvoir s'occuper de lui. Il allait être attentionné, et les besoins et sentiments de l'oméga allaient passer avant les siens, contrairement à Fred. Il allait observer Louis à chaque moment, pour se souvenir de la façon dont ses joues allaient rougir, et ses pupilles se dilater, et ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrir en gémissant, et tous ces gémissements et petits bruits qu'il produisait déjà, et qui allaient se multiplier une fois l'alpha à ses côtés.

 

*

 

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur, même s'il avait passé la nuit sur le canapé. L'appartement était plus silencieux que la veille, et il en déduisit que Louis s'était calmé et endormi. Il sourit à lui-même. Sans bruit, il se leva, s'étira comme il le faisait tous les jours, et entra dans la cuisine pour se préparer de quoi manger. Alors qu'il faisait griller un bagel pour ensuite le tartiner de beurre et de miel, Niall entra dans la pièce.

 

'' Je vois que tu as un énorme sourire, '' chantonna-t-il avant de commencer à préparer quelque chose de son côté.

 

'' J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps. ''

 

Niall hocha la tête.

 

'' Je lui prépare un truc et tu lui amènes en même temps ? ''

 

L'alpha sourit avant de s'asseoir à une des chaises de la cuisine. Il pouvait à peine tenir en place en pensant à tout ce qu'il voulait faire. Les chaleurs avaient une durée de trois à quatre jours. Une journée était déjà passée, et il lui restait donc deux jours minimum. Mais dans tous les cas, Louis n'allait pas souffrir s'ils couchaient ensemble après ça. Harry repensa au set de lingerie qui était encore caché dans sa voiture. Il voulait absolument voir l'oméga le porter.

 

'' C'est bon. ''

 

Niall déposa un plateau rempli de plats sucrés assez nutritifs pour que l'oméga tienne la moitié de la journée sans manger autre chose, et plusieurs jus de fruits.

 

'' Zayn et moi allons en ville aujourd'hui, vous serez donc tranquilles. Tu sais comment ça se passe. ''

 

Harry se leva, prenant le plateau en main.

 

'' Merci, Ni, '' dit-il avec un sourire.

 

Il parcouru rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa chambre. Il toqua doucement contre la porte avant de l'ouvrir. L'odeur de Louis le frappa de plein fouet. La pièce était sombre, et Harry marcha à tâtons avant de trouver un endroit où poser le plateau, puis alla ouvrir une fenêtre pour laisser entrer de l'air frais. Il se tourna enfin vers Louis. L'oméga était allongé, simplement habillé d'un t-shirt, tâché, et les traits encore détendus. Harry s'installa au bord du lit, et apporta une main à son visage.

 

'' Bonjour. ''

 

'' Mmh, '' répondit simplement Louis en cherchant à enfoncer son visage contre la cuisse de l'alpha.

 

'' On a le temps, babe, '' expliqua Harry. '' Il faut d'abord que tu manges pour reprendre assez de force. ''

 

Louis grogna contre la cuisse de l'alpha.

 

'' Allez Lou, '' l'encouragea le bouclé en lui montrant les choses que Niall avait préparées.

 

A la vue de la nourriture, Louis se releva un peu. Harry l'aida à avaler un verre de jus d'orange et quelques pancakes à la myrtille. Il déposa de nouveau le tout sur le plateau et se tourna vers l'oméga. Il voyait que l'oméga se retenait, comme s'il avait peur, ce qui était compréhensible.

 

'' Je vais prendre soin de toi, Lou. ''

 

Louis gémit comme seule réponse. Harry s'approcha un peu plus, avant de l'embrasser. Il sentit Louis se détendre dans ses bras, et l'aida à s'allonger. Il se plaça entre ses jambes, comme la première fois où ils s'étaient embrassés. L'oméga glissa ses mains jusque dans les cheveux d'Harry, et celui-ci pouvait sentir son érection contre la sienne. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, tout comme il voulait déjà être à l'intérieur de Louis. Il continua donc de l'embrasser, alors que Louis se détendait totalement, et lui accordait plus de confiance. Lorsque Louis tira sur ses boucles, Harry haleta contre ses lèvres avant de comprendre qu'il était prêt. Il roula donc des hanches contre les siennes, et les deux hommes gémirent ensemble.

 

Harry passa ensuite ses mains sous le t-shirt de Louis, qui était un des siens à la base, et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Le suçon qu'il lui avait déjà fait s'était effacé, et il ne tarda pas à en faire de nouveau.

 

'' Harry, '' murmura Louis d'une voix cassée et l'alpha releva la tête.

 

Louis avait les yeux à moitié ouverts, les lèvres humides et gonflées, les joues rouges. Il était magnifique.

 

'' Fais quelque chose. ''

 

L'alpha acquiesça, embrassa rapidement ses lèvres, avant de se reculer. Il commença par enlever son propre t-shirt et le jogging dans lesquels il avait passé la nuit, et les envoya sur le côté. Puis, il remonta complètement le t-shirt que portait Louis, et sourit à la vue de son sexe. L'oméga était allongé sur le dos, la poitrine montant et descendant à une vitesse folle.

 

'' Tu es magnifique, Lou, je ne m'en remettrai jamais. ''

 

Harry fit glisser une main le long de la cuisse du plus jeune, évitant son sexe, et glissant encore jusqu'à son entrée. Louis gémit plus fort. Harry n'était pas surpris de sentir ses chairs trempées à cause de ses fluides. Les premières chaleurs étaient la première fois où un oméga produisait ses fluides, qui aidaient beaucoup dans n'importe quel rapport sexuel. Avant ça, ceux-ci était le plus souvent douloureux.

 

'' Je vais m'assurer que tu sois vraiment bien ouvert, d'accord ? ''

 

Louis acquiesça fiévreusement. Le bouclé pressa son pouce sur l'entrée, l'oméga gémit, il l'enfonça un peu plus dedans, Louis gémit un peu plus, lorsqu'il le ressortit, Louis gémit à cause du manque de sensation. Harry commença donc avec un doigt, traçant les bords de son entrée, avant de l'enfoncer de toute une phalange. Louis gémissait, et Harry l'enfonça un peu plus. Il agit ainsi jusqu'à avoir trois doigts à l'intérieur de l'oméga, et celui-ci jouit sans pouvoir prévenir l'alpha.

 

Harry le regarda attentivement, la façon dont il rejetait la tête en arrière, dont ses lèvres s'ouvraient pour gémir un peu plus fort, et comment il se resserrait autour de son doigt. Bon sang, il avait hâte d'être à l'intérieur de lui. Le bouclé se pencha en avant, sa main libre caressant la joue de Louis.

 

'' Très bien, c'était superbe, '' le complimenta-t-il.

 

'' Hazza, plus, '' demanda Louis et Harry hocha la tête.

 

'' D'accord. Dis-moi si ça ne va pas. ''

 

L'alpha se débrouilla pour retirer son dernier vêtement avant de se repositionner au-dessus de Louis. Il guida son sexe jusqu'à son entrée, voyant déjà le pénis de l'oméga se regonfler. Il s'enfonça lentement en Louis, observant attentivement les traits de son visage à la recherche d'une quelconque douleur. Tout ce qu'il trouva fut du plaisir, et Louis gémit, essayant de se taire en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Harry ne l'en empêcha pas, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Si Louis agissait ainsi, il y avait sûrement une raison. De plus, il n'avait jamais ressenti du plaisir en étant pénétré, et c'était peut-être trop d'un coup, et mordre la paume de sa main était peut-être le seul moyen de s'avoir ce qu'il se passait réellement. Lorsque l'alpha fût complètement enfoui en Louis, il soupira de plaisir et laissa son visage retomber dans ses cheveux. Il inspira profondément l'odeur sucrée de l'oméga.

 

'' Bordel, '' grogna-t-il, '' tu es extraordinaire. ''

 

Louis ne fit que gémir près de son oreille. Lorsqu'il bougea ses hanches, Harry commença lui aussi à bouger. Il allait lentement, mais profondément, observant le plaisir apparent sur les traits faciaux de l'oméga. Il l'embrassait aussi, avalant tous les bruits qu'il produisait. Il n'eut pas à faire ça longtemps avant de sentir son nœud commencer à gonfler. Louis dut le sentir aussi car il gémit un mélange de 'noue moi' et du prénom du bouclé. Lors d'un coup un peu plus profond que les autres, Louis les surprit tous les deux en jouissant, si fort qu'il y eu de sa semence jusqu'à son menton. Il se resserra autour d'Harry, et ce fut tout ce qu'il lui fallut pour enfin sortir son nœud en jouissant. Il arrêta de bouger, embrassant une dernière fois Louis, avant de les installer plus confortablement sur leur flanc le temps que le nœud ne se défasse.

 

'' C'était incroyable. ''

 

'' Mhm. ''

 

Louis avait son visage fourré dans le cou de l'alpha, respirant profondément son odeur.

 

'' Merci, '' dit-il après une dizaine de secondes. '' D'avoir attendu hier, et d'avoir été aussi attentif. ''

 

Harry lui sourit avant d'embrasser le bout de son nez.

 

'' Je ferai tout pour toi. ''

 

Et peut-être que c'était sa façon de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

 

'' Tu veux manger après, ou directement dormir ? ''

 

Louis resserra son étreinte autour du torse d'Harry.

 

'' Dormir. On mangera plus tard. ''

 

L'alpha acquiesça, et passa une main dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Lorsque son nœud se dégonfla, il se retira de l'oméga, souriant, et s'allongea un peu mieux avant de s'endormir à son tour.

 

*

 

Harry s'occupa de Louis jusqu'à la fin de ses chaleurs. Il aimait penser qu'il était le premier à lui faire ressentir ce genre de plaisir, alors que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il pensait que sa relation avec Fred était saine et le rendait heureux. Il était jaloux de l'autre alpha, car il devait normalement se lier à lui, mais aujourd'hui, les rôles avaient changé. Louis plaisait à Harry, et Harry plaisait à Louis. Louis allait dire à Liam qu'il ne voulait pas se lier avec lui, et peut-être qu'il allait choisir Harry.

 

Lorsque Louis n'eut plus ses chaleurs, les deux hommes restèrent tout de même enfermés dans la pièce, coupés du reste du monde. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient lassement, la porte d'entrée claqua. Harry se releva, avant d'entendre les pas et voix de Zayn et Niall dans le couloir.

 

'' Li ! On a une nouvelle a t'annoncer ! ''

 

Harry redéposa son regard sur Louis, qui avait encore les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées.

 

'' Je crois que c'est l'heure. ''

 

'' Je vais d'abord aller me doucher avant d'y aller. J'ai pas envie de l'effrayer avec ton odeur, '' rigola Louis en se relevant.

 

Il déposa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry avant de se faufiler sous son bras et vers la salle de bain. Harry le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de chercher quelque chose à mettre après sa propre douche. Au salon, Liam s'exclama, félicitant Zayn et Niall pour le début de grossesse. A présent, ce n'était plus juste un instinct que ressentait le blond. Son odeur avait changé, et n'importe qui pouvait comprendre qu'il était enceinte. Louis l'avait même deviné, et l'avait félicité lorsqu'il leur avait apporté à manger le matin-même.

 

Harry ouvrit les volets en grand et aéra la pièce le temps que Louis occupait la salle de bain, et en profita même pour la ranger. Il y avait des assiettes empilées près du lit, avec des couverts, des verres, et des bouteilles vides. Il déposa le tout sur le plateau, prêt à les ramener à la cuisine tout à l'heure.

 

'' C'est bon, '' le prévint Louis en sortant de la salle de bain.

 

Harry lui sourit et embrassa son front avant d'entrer à son tour dans la pièce.

 

 

 

Louis souffla une fois dans le couloir. Il marcha doucement jusqu'au salon, où il découvrit Liam assit sur le canapé, entouré de Zayn et Niall. Lorsqu'il remarqua l'oméga, Liam se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 

'' Hey. ''

 

'' Salut, '' répondit Louis en essayant d'oublier la gêne qu'il ressentait. '' J'ai cru qu'on allait plus te voir. ''

 

Liam rigola, et l'oméga remarqua que ça sonnait faux.

 

'' En dehors de l'affaire que j'avais à régler, c'était plutôt cool. ''

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

'' Où est Harry ? Je voulais lui expliquer comment ça s'était passé. ''

 

Niall échangea un regard affolé avec Louis, qui garda son calme, comme s'il parlait à son père.

 

'' Il prend une douche je pense. ''

 

Liam acquiesça.

 

'' Est-ce que je peux te parler, uh, en privé ? '' demanda enfin l'oméga.

 

Liam se leva, et le conduisit jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Louis ferma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers Liam.

 

'' Il s'est passé quelque chose durant ton absence, et j'apprécierai beaucoup que tu ne t'énerves pas. ''

 

Liam fronça les sourcils avant de répondre positivement.

 

'' Alors, Haz et moi nous sommes réconciliés en quelque sorte, et un peu de temps après Niall, j'ai eu mes chaleurs, les premières. ''

 

'' Tes premières chaleurs ? Je croyais que tu les avait déjà eues à Doncaster ? ''

 

'' C'est une longue histoire, Li, '' Louis esquiva le sujet. '' Mais bon, comme tu étais l'alpha qui me faisait la cour pendant cette période, tu aurais dû m'aider ou quoi, mais tu n'étais pas là, et ça ne fait rien. Harry m'a aidé, et j'ai réalisé quelque chose. ''

 

Liam semblait être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Louis reprit avant qu'il n'ait le temps.

 

'' J'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas me lier avec toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir encouragé à me faire la cour ou quoi, mais je ne me vois pas dans ce genre de relation avec toi sur le long terme. ''

 

Liam se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit.

 

'' Oh mon dieu, Louis, '' il gloussa doucement.

 

Louis l'observa, silencieux.

 

'' Excuse-moi. Tu as dû te tracasser pendant tout ce temps. J'aurais dû te prévenir comme j'ai prévenu Zayn et Niall. ''

 

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ''

 

'' J'ai rencontré une oméga, pendant mon voyage, et on a rapidement discuté, et de fil en aiguille on a passé une nuit ensemble, et je me suis lié à elle en quelque sorte. Je me suis aspergé d'un de ces produits qui camouflent l'odeur de notre compagnon car j'avais peur que tu réagisses mal, mais... Oh, merci Louis, je savais pas comment te dire ça ! ''

 

Louis écarquilla les yeux.

 

'' Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ! '' s'écria joyeusement Louis en s'approchant de l'alpha. '' Je veux tout savoir d'elle ! ''

 

*

 

'' Et donc, avec Harry, vous en êtes où ? '' demanda Liam après avoir expliqué toute son histoire.

 

Ils s'étaient rencontrés car ils bossaient sur la même affaire, et s'étaient directement bien entendus. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, que ce soit pour leur travail, ou en dehors, et ils avaient couché après une sortie dans un bar. Liam était intoxiqué par l'alcool, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il l'ait mordue car il ne pensait pas totalement. Ca ne le dérangeait pas d'être lié à elle, mais il voulait d'abord s'expliquer avec Louis avant de l'amener à l'appartement.

 

'' Mmh, '' réfléchit Louis. '' On a couché ensemble, et on est assez proches. Je vois bien mon futur à ses côtés. Il m'aide aussi à accepter qui je suis. Enfin... Vous m'aidez tous, mais Niall et lui plus. ''

 

'' Et un quelconque lien ? ''

 

Louis rougit en baissant la tête.

 

'' On en a pas parlé. Mais j'aimerais bien. ''

 

Liam acquiesça.

 

'' Il est temps que j'aille voir Harry alors, que je le félicite et tout ça. ''

 

*

 

Louis resta en retrait lorsque les deux alphas s'étreignirent. Ils se murmurèrent quelques mots et l'oméga sourit. Il se sentait soulagé et léger maintenant. Il n'avait qu'à parler du lien avec Harry, et tout serait parfait. Niall et Zayn se câlinaient sur le canapé, les mains enlacées sur le ventre du blond qui était encore plat. Louis les rejoignit.

 

'' Je me posais une question... '' commença-t-il pour avoir l'attention du couple. '' On va pas tous rester pour vivre ici, alors qu'il y a trois chambres, et que vous allez avoir un enfant, et Liam est lié à une femme, et ils vont sûrement suivre le mouvement, si ? ''

 

Niall rigola franchement.

 

'' Tout était prévu avant même que tu n'arrives, Lou. On est en train de construire des maisons, ça arrive même vers la fin du chantier donc dans quelques mois on sera tous installés. Mais en gros, elles se trouvent dans le même lotissement, pas si loin les unes des autres. Zayn et moi en avons une, Liam en a une, et il va sûrement y emménager avec cette fameuse oméga, et Harry en a une. ''

 

Louis hocha la tête. Il devait absolument parler de ce lien avec le bouclé.

 

*

 

Plus tard, lorsque Louis et Harry étaient allongés dans la chambre du bouclé, dans la pénombre, Louis se lança.

 

'' Donc, j'ai parlé avec Liam et on s'est expliqués. ''

 

Il fit glisser le bout de son doigt sur le biceps de l'alpha, qui gardait ses yeux rivés sur lui.

 

'' Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas me lier avec lui. ''

 

Harry acquiesça. Louis resta silencieux quelques secondes.

 

'' Je sais que notre relation ne dure pas depuis si longtemps, mais on se connaît depuis plus d'un an et tu connais de ces choses sur moi, et tu es pourtant resté. ''

 

'' C'est normal, Lou- ''

 

'' Je veux que tu me lies, '' déclara Louis soudainement.

 

Les lèvres de l'alpha s'entre-ouvrirent mais il ne trouva rien à dire. A la place, il s'approcha un peu plus de l'oméga, ses bras autour de son corps.

 

'' D'accord. ''

 

Louis souffla de soulagement alors qu'Harry l'embrassait.

 

'' Mais pas tout de suite. Reprends bien des forces, les chaleurs sont une période assez difficile. Dès que tu seras en pleine forme, on le fera. ''

 

Louis acquiesça, la tête fourrée dans le cou d'Harry.

 

'' J'ai hâte d'avoir ton odeur. ''

 

'' J'ai hâte aussi. ''

 

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, mais sans s'endormir.

 

'' Il y a un truc que je devrais te dire par rapport à ma présence à Donny alors que je vis normalement ici. ''

 

Louis haussa un sourcil.

 

'' Zayn, Liam et moi faisons partie d'une sorte de gang. On ne fait pas de dealing ou de braquages à mains armées ou quoi. On aide les autres qui sont dans le besoin à s'en sortir lorsqu'on nous le demande. Parfois ça tourne mal. Il y a la victime, et l'autre personne, et la façon dont les choses se passent n'est pas tout le temps lisse. On peut se battre, mais dans tous les cas, c'est pour le bien de cette personne. Tu comprends ? ''

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

'' Johanna nous avait appelés. Elle nous avait expliqué ton cas dans les grandes lignes, mais juste l'histoire avec ton père. Le but était que je monte et que je t'aide, sauf que ça a prit un peu plus de temps que prévu, et quand je suis arrivé, tu étais dans une relation avec Fred. ''

 

Louis se colla plus à l'alpha à l'entente du prénom, et Harry le laissa faire en continuant son récit.

 

'' Je suis resté sur place tout de même, car on a fait connaissance et je me suis rendu compte que la façon dont ton père te traitait n'était pas bonne. On est devenu amis, puis il y a eu cette fameuse soirée avant notre départ. Ta mère a répondu à un de mes appels sur ton téléphone et m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé en dernier. ''

 

Louis huma pour signifier qu'il écoutait toujours.

 

'' Donc je suis venu t'aider. Je ressentais déjà des choses pour toi, et depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu même, alors je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans toute cette merde. En général, lorsqu'on aide quelqu'un, on l'aide à trouver un logement et un emploi autre part, et je n'ai pas fait ça avec toi. ''

 

Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de Louis.

 

'' La vérité est que je ne voulais pas te laisser faire une nouvelle vie sans moi, alors j'ai gardé tout ça secret. Ca m'a énervé quand j'ai appris que tu avais accepté la proposition de Liam, et je suis désolé de tout le mal que je t'ai fait pendant cette période. Enfin bref. Je veux toujours faire partie de ta vie, alors si tu veux te lier, je te lierai, et on pourra aller vivre dans la nouvelle maison tranquillement et fonder une famille. ''

 

Louis sourit grandement avant de l'embrasser.

 

'' J'ai envie de tout avoir avec toi. J'ai hâte de porter tes enfants. ''

 

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'attirer son visage vers le sien.

 

'' Tu seras magnifique. Rempli de mes enfants. ''

 

Louis se sentit rougir.

 

'' J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir vivre tout ça. ''

 

*

 

Harry emmena Louis voir le chantier de leur prochaine maison dans la semaine. Les murs étaient bâtis, extérieurement et intérieurement, et même isolés et plaqués. Les portes et fenêtres étaient elles aussi installées depuis quelques temps.

 

'' Ils doivent faire un dernier tour pour confirmer que tout est en ordre cette semaine. Puis, on pourra tout aménager avant d'emménager. ''

 

Louis faisait glisser sa main le long d'un mur.

 

'' On est dans quelle pièce là ? ''

 

Harry lui sourit.

 

'' La plus grande, et la plus ouverte. Il y a la cuisine dans le coin là-bas, avec le comptoir, juste là, l'espace salle à manger, et là où on se tient, le salon. ''

 

'' C'est énorme, '' sourit Louis.

 

Sa maison à Doncaster était plus grande, mais il ne s'y était jamais vraiment senti chez lui. Ici, avec Harry, et bientôt toute une ribambelle d'enfants, il se sentait bien.

 

'' Tu me fais un tour ? ''

 

Harry acquiesça en lui prenant la main. Il le traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, où il ouvrit une porte.

 

'' La buanderie et garde-manger. J'imagine déjà nos enfants se faufiler ici pour piquer quelques conneries à grignoter dans notre dos. ''

 

Louis rigola doucement en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'alpha.

 

'' Moi aussi. ''

 

Ils virent ensuite des toilettes, 'pour ne pas avoir à tout le temps monter', et une autre pièce de la taille d'une chambre parentale, que Harry qualifia de salle de jeux, que ce soit pour petits ou grands.

 

'' Du calme Christian Grey, '' sourit Louis en serrant sa main.

 

'' Oh, je parie que tu aimerais ça, n'est-ce pas. Etre attaché ? ''

 

Louis tourna la tête les joues rouges.

 

'' Et l'étage alors ? ''

 

Harry ria avant d'embrasser son épaule. Il le mena jusqu'aux escaliers, qu'ils montèrent rapidement. Le couloir qui s'étendait devant lui était large. Il y avait une porte double en face d'eux, au bout de ce couloir, et deux autres de façon régulière sur chacun des autres murs.

 

'' Notre chambre est en face. Trois des portes sont des futures chambres, et la dernière, la salle de bain qu'ils partageront. La nôtre ne peut être accessible que de notre chambre. ''

 

'' Seulement trois chambres ? ''

 

Harry serra Louis contre lui.

 

'' Crois-moi, on pourra en caser trois par pièces. Je veux avoir toute une tribu avec toi. ''

 

'' On pourrait aussi ajouter des pièces si besoin est. ''

 

Louis embrassa Harry doucement.

 

'' On ne vas pas voir notre chambre, parce que ça ressemble à rien. J'aurais besoin de ton avis pour les couleurs, aussi. ''

 

Louis hocha la tête, avant de redescendre derrière le bouclé.

 

'' Tout ce que tu veux. ''

 

*

 

Ils s'arrêtèrent en chemin pour faire des courses, et comme Niall avait décidé de manger pour quatre alors que son ventre ne se montrait toujours pas, ils avaient beaucoup de sacs. Liam invitait aussi sa compagne et il pensait l'inviter à emménager à l'appartement. C'était compréhensible, comme ils étaient déjà liés. Louis s'occupait donc de sortir tous les sacs de course du coffre pendant que Harry les montait jusqu'au bon étage. L'oméga vérifiait que rien n'était sorti d'un des sachets pendant le trajet, lorsqu'il vit une boîte. Il avait déjà vu ces couleurs, et il l'ouvrit curieusement. Son visage rougit en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que l'alpha était encore à l'étage avant de glisser le sac au fond d'un sachet de vêtements que le couple avaient achetés plus tôt dans la journée pour le remonter sans qu'Harry ne le voit.

 

*

 

Louis attendit de se sentir vraiment mieux, avant de ressortir la boîte de sa cachette. Harry était au travail, et depuis qu'il parlait de ses affaires avec Louis, l'oméga s'inquiétait moins. Il savait à présent quand il était susceptible de se battre, et donc quand il devait s'attendre à le soigner en rentrant. Aujourd'hui, Harry restait au bureau à classer des dossiers, et il n'y avait donc aucun risque de blessure.

 

L'oméga prit donc une longue douche relaxante, et alla même jusqu'à emprunter le matériel nécessaire à Niall pour se raser complètement les jambes, et le reste du corps. Il se rendit compte, une fois rasé complètement, qu'il aimait la douceur de sa peau, même avant d'en prendre soin, et décida qu'il allait toujours se raser à partir de maintenant. Il enfila ensuite le set de lingerie. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans la boîte, Niall avait avoué en avoir reçu un du même genre de son compagnon la fois où Harry avait acheté à Louis toute sa lingerie. L'oméga imagina que l'alpha l'avait acheté au même moment, et son cœur se réchauffa, car ça voulait bien dire quelque chose.

 

Il enfila ensuite un des plus grands t-shirts de l'alpha par-dessus, car il aimait avoir son odeur, et Harry aussi. Il patienta ensuite. Harry n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, et comme d'habitude, il allait d'abord venir ici pour enfiler des vêtements plus confortables, et donc voir Louis. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, puis la voix du bouclé résonner en signifiant qu'il était rentré, il se redressa. Il était à genoux, le t-shirt tiré jusqu'à ses genoux, empêchant donc l'alpha de voir ce qu'il portait en-dessous.

 

'' Hey, '' sourit Harry en entrant dans la chambre.

 

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de Louis tout en défaisant sa cravate pour l'embrasser. L'oméga déposa une main sur celles de l'alpha, qui trituraient le tissu.

 

'' Laisse-moi faire, '' dit-il en se relevant sur ses genoux.

 

Harry était au bord du lit, toujours debout, et de sa position, Louis atteignait son cou. Il entreprit de retirer sa chemise à Harry tout en embrassant sa peau, s'attardant là où son odeur était plus forte.

 

'' Lou, '' murmura Harry. '' Tu te sens vraiment mieux ? ''

 

'' Mhm, '' Louis huma contre la peau humide du bouclé. '' J'ai trouvé quelque chose dans ta voiture, et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait l'utiliser. Tout en sachant que nous allons nous lier aujourd'hui. ''

 

Harry grogna en comprenant de quoi il parlait. Il enroula enfin ses bras autour de la taille de Louis, ne l'arrêtant pas. L'oméga commença à déboutonner la chemise de l'alpha, embrassant sa peau dès qu'elle était découverte.

 

'' Parfois, ça m'étonne tout ce que tu sais faire, '' murmura Harry.

 

'' J'ai longtemps rêvé de faire ça à quelqu'un que j'appréciais réellement. Et dès que je t'ai rencontré, tu es devenu cette personne dans mes songes. ''

 

Une fois le vêtement complètement ouvert, Harry l'enleva et le laissa tomber au sol.

 

'' Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire, alors ? '' demanda l'alpha d'une voix grave.

 

Il sentit automatiquement l'odeur des fluides de Louis se répandre dans l'air.

 

'' Oh, babe, s'il suffit de te parler comme ça pour te lancer, '' il sourit.

 

Louis rougit avant de tirer Harry sur le lit. L'alpha passa ses mains sous le t-shirt, sentant la lingerie contre sa paume.

 

'' Je pensais, '' murmura Louis, regagnant l'attention d'Harry. '' Je pensais qu'on pouvait utiliser ça. ''

 

Harry sourit en voyant la cravate que Louis avait toujours en main.

 

'' Et de quelle manière, Lou ? ''

 

Louis gémit presque en entendant cette voix et en ressentant la poigne que l'homme avait sur sa taille. Bon sang, il adorait ça.

 

'' Attache-moi, '' murmura-t-il très bas, mais il sût que l'alpha l'avait entendu.

 

Harry l'embrassa, chastement.

 

'' Avec plaisir. ''

 

Il aida ensuite Louis à retirer le t-shirt, et à s'allonger convenablement sur le dos, au milieu du lit.

 

'' J'adore quand tu sens comme moi. ''

 

'' Ce sera bientôt permanent, '' chuchota Louis.

 

Il était devenu très docile, laissant l'alpha faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il parlait bas, et évitait le regard de l'homme, ignorant comment il devait se sentir alors qu'il _adorait_ tout ce qu'il faisait en ce moment-même, et qu'il aurait sûrement détesté avec Fred.

 

'' On devrait se mettre d'accord sur des mots, pour ta sécurité. Les basiques sont vert, jaune et rouge. Mais si tu en as d'autres que tu arriverais à te souvenir plus facilement, dis-le. ''

 

Louis sourit légèrement.

 

'' Tu es très informé, Haz. ''

 

L'alpha embrassa la clavicule droite du plus jeune.

 

'' J'ai regardé beaucoup de porno à Donny, de toutes les sortes. ''

 

'' Pourquoi ? '' Louis sourit un peu plus, les yeux fixés sur les abdominaux d'Harry qu'il traçait avec son doigt.

 

'' Eh bien, il y avait ce minuscule oméga, vraiment magnifique, mais totalement inaccessible, et je devais bien faire ressortir toute cette frustration sexuelle. ''

 

Louis ferma les yeux alors que les grandes mains de l'alpha glissait sur son corps.

 

'' Alors ? ''

 

'' Donny au lieu de rouge, '' répondit enfin Louis, '' Londres au lieu de jaune, et à la maison au lieu de vert. ''

 

Harry le regarda tendrement.

 

'' Des lieux alors ? Pas de problème. ''

 

Il attrapa enfin les poignets de Louis, les colla ensemble et commença à les attacher avec la cravate.

 

'' C'est très Christian Grey, je dois dire, '' rigola l'alpha.

 

'' Je sais que ça te plaît. Il y a littéralement une tour contre ma cuisse. ''

 

Harry ria un peu plus fort. Une fois les poignets attachés ensemble, il les plaça au-dessus de la tête de l'oméga et les attacha à un des barreaux de la tête de lit.

 

'' Parfait, '' murmura-t-il. '' Bien que j'aime beaucoup te voir dans toute cette dentelle, je vais te la retirer pour ne pas l'abîmer. ''

 

Louis acquiesça. Harry fit glisser ses doigts le long des porte-jarretelles et défit la petite pince qui tenait les bas en place. Il les fit glisser avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

 

'' Tu t'es rasé ? ''

 

Louis mordit sa lèvre en hochant la tête.

 

'' Bon sang, Lou, '' jura Harry en s'inclinant à nouveau vers son visage. '' Tu es tellement sexy. ''

 

Harry remonta ensuite son visage pour embrasser l'oméga, ses mains ne quittant pas ses jambes, qu'il caressait inlassablement.

 

'' Tu vas pas passer la soirée à me toucher les jambes quand même ? On va pas aller très loin comme ça, '' rigola Louis contre ses lèvres.

 

Harry embrassa une dernière fois Louis avant de se reculer. Il observa son corps, totalement doux et sans imperfection, puis la façon dont la lingerie lui allait, bien que ses bas soient enlevés et que les petites pinces ne tombent du haut de ses cuisses, la façon dont il était étiré, avec les bras au-dessus de sa tête, celle-ci baissée mais dont il pouvait toujours voir les joues rouges. Harry sourit doucement avant enlever son propre pantalon et de le jeter quelque part sur le sol de la chambre. Il finit de nouveau au-dessus de Louis, mais un peu plus bas cette fois. Il glissa son nez dans le creux de son cou, s'attardant sur l'endroit où il sentait un peu plus, et là où il allait le mordre plus tard, et descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine. Les tétons de Louis étaient déjà durs, et Harry en profita pour les taquiner un peu plus. Alors qu'il en pinçait un, il attacha ses lèvres à l'autre, faisant tourner sa langue autour et mordant très légèrement.

 

'' Harry, '' Louis gémit aussitôt, son dos se soulevant du matelas.

 

'' Patience, babe, '' murmura Harry contre sa peau, et il admira les frissons qu'il provoquait à l'oméga.

 

Il descendit ensuite en laissant des baisers mouillés jusqu'au nombril du plus jeune, puis plus bas, même par-dessus la lingerie. Ses mains attrapèrent les rebords de la petite culotte en dentelle de Louis, et il tira dessus pour la faire descendre le long de ses jambes, laissant ainsi son sexe gonflé se dresser. L'alpha s'humidifia les lèvres avant de croiser le regard du petit brun, et il s'avança vers son sexe. Il prit le bout en bouche, délicatement, et suçota, observant la façon dont Louis rejetait sa tête en arrière en gémissant, les lèvres entre-ouvertes. Il faisait toujours comme ça, et Harry pouvait l'observer pendant des heures entières sans s'en lasser. Il commença ensuite à prendre plus du membre de Louis en bouche et se concentra enfin sur la fellation qu'il lui faisait. Il sut que l'oméga était proche lorsque ses hanches gigotèrent un peu plus sur le matelas. Il se retira alors. Harry dut appuyer le talon de sa paume de main pour éviter de jouir rien qu'à la vue que lui offrait son futur compagnon. Il était magnifique, et Harry n'allait jamais s'y faire.

 

Harry se dépêcha de retirer son boxer avant de se replacer au-dessus de Louis. Ils s'embrassèrent, Louis gémissant contre les lèvres de l'alpha pour qu'il fasse enfin quelque chose, et Harry avala tous les bruits alors qu'il entrait en lui. Lorsqu'il était enfoncé complètement et que Louis était silencieux, s'habituant à la taille de l'alpha, Harry embrassa le bout de son nez.

 

'' Où te trouves-tu ? ''

 

Louis sourit, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux verts d'Harry.

 

'' A la maison. ''

 

Harry acquiesça donc, et commença à bouger, appréciant la façon dont l'oméga gémissait sans se retenir, et sans se cacher. Il était entre le sexe brutal et le sexe doux, juste la bonne dose, ce que Louis préférait par-dessus tout, même avec ses mains liées au-dessus de sa tête. Entre quelques grognements de plaisir, Harry réussit à parler.

 

'' Je sais pas si j'arriverai à te faire aller dans le subspace, mais on tentera une autre fois si tu en as envie. ''

 

Louis acquiesça, alors qu'il sentait cette douce chaleur, si confortable et qu'il n'avait ressenti avec quelqu'un qu'avec Harry, prendre place dans son bas-ventre. Elle grossissait, s'étendait, et bientôt, il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était la façon dont Harry touchait sa prostate à chaque coup de bassin, et le vert de ses yeux, et le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il ferma enfin les yeux, oubliant le reste, oubliant la façon dont Fred n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire ressentir tout ça, et glissa dans le subspace aussi facilement qu'un savon entre deux mains. Il était encore ailleurs après son orgasme, mais il pouvait sentir le tiraillement dans son cou, et la façon dont Harry était accroché à ses parois, et un sourire pris place sur ses lèvres. Son alpha le serrait contre lui, gentil et doux, caressant ses cheveux et son visage et lui murmurant des mots au creux de l'oreille.

 

'' Tu es de nouveau avec moi ? '' demanda Harry. '' Tu te trouves où, là ? ''

 

Louis comprit qu'il était enfin lié à l'alpha, et qu'ils allaient enfin passer leur vie ensemble, et qu'il allait porter ses enfants, et que tout allait aller beaucoup mieux de cette façon.

 

'' A la maison, '' murmura Louis.

 

Et peut-être qu'il s'y trouvait vraiment, là, dans les bras d'Harry. Et c'était totalement différent de la maison de Doncaster, où son père et Fred le détestaient, et où il ne pouvait pas être lui-même. A la maison, il était lui-même, Harry l'aimait, et il découvrait chaque jour comment s'aimer un peu plus à son tour, il était accepté, et il ne voulait rien y changer.

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Je voulais simplement vous rappeler qu'il faut toujours être consentant, ou être sûr que l'autre personne l'est aussi, avant d'avoir un rapport sexuel. Qu'importe s'il s'agit de votre petit.e-ami.e, ou autre. Si vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de l'autre personne, ne forcez en aucun cas le rapport. 
> 
> Pour toutes les personnes victimes d'abus, qu'il soit conjugal, ou comme ici, par un membre de votre famille, sachez que vous n'êtes jamais seul et que des solutions existent pour vous aider à sortir de cette affaire.


End file.
